Dovahkiin of Earth
by REDthunderBOAR
Summary: Asia Argento, Nun of the Holy Catholic Church excommunicated for healing a Devil. She died though, about to be saved by a kind Soul. However, this is a crossover and you read the title. The Dragonborn will come. This is a 4chan quest currently being ran on /qst/. You can participate in the latest story and read it too!
1. Ch 1: Reborn as a Dovahkiin

**You see, I run whats called a Quest on 4chan. This is a Story I've been wanting to do even before I started doing those, and thus I'm publishing it here. If you wanna participate in this story and read the rest before I publish it, go to /qst/ on 4chan. I plan to release one of these every week since I do them over a week on 4chan, so hopefully I won't run out of content for while.**

**It is a little blocky, only because 4chan goes post by post. Also, I'm too lazy to go through about 500 pages of grammer to make it flow better. If someone wants to do that, just hit me up on the PMs. **

She could feel the pain. There was just so much pain that she had come back from unconsciousness.

Asia Argento, a faithful but excommunicated Nun of the Chatholic Church was going to die. It was only a week ago that she landed here in Japan, and in that time she made a friend in the boy named Issei. He was a Devil of all things so why was he so nice!

They went out to the town, the boy showing her all she missed from her time within the Monastery. Asia could not believe all the cute and tasty things she either ate or hugged while she was out, but sadly it was all for not. Raynare, the Fallen Angel who took her in was finally prepared for the Ritual.

Asia knew she was going to die then, and her heart only sunk when the boy tried to defend her. He was easily dispatched by Raynare though, the Angel knocking the Nun out to take her to the basement of an old decrepit Church rip her gift from God, a Sacred Gear.

When Asia came to from all the pain, she watched Issei fighting all the men who followed the rogue Angel.

"Asia! I'm gonna rescue you!" Yelled the boy as he dodged a bolt of light.

"Her time is up Devil!" Announced Raynare she she neared Asia, "I will soon be invincible!"

The Fallen Angel, with black feathers adorning her back, turned to Nun affixed to a Crucifix. She didn't have that mocking smile on but instead solemn, "I am sorry Asia, but I will not let a single Mortal life stand in the Grigori's way." The Angel placed her hand on the Nun's chest, "Oh Lord above, give onto me the power of Dragonkind that was gifted to humanity."

The Angel continued, but Asia couldn't hear it. The pain had just tripled as she felt her chest burning out. She had a few regrets, but there was one she had. She wished she had her Rosari with her, but it went missing at the start of the week. No one knew where it went, but Asia guessed they did not care for her by then.

Asia watched as a small ball of light left her body, the rending of her soul too much to bear.

As darkness took Asia, something appeared at her feet. It was something that brought her a slight bit of joy. It was a small silver object made into a cross adorned with jewels. Her Rosari.

With that Asia could not keep awake, the last thing being a blinding light enveloped the room.

She floated in the void for some time. It might have been minutes, it might have been hours. As she looked "up" Asia could see the shining of heaven upon her. It was where she wanted to go all her life, and she felt they would welcome her with open arms.

As she went up though, she could feel something come over her. It felt like the Sacred Gear that was removed from her, but it was more… primal. She began to light with golden light, her ascent into the Heaven stopping. Though she was saddened by her movement stopping, she felt good.

The Nun felt whole again.

And then she heard the words.

"Time, Flesh, Undo!"

With that, her vision was filled with light as her very being returned to the Mortal Coil.

…

…

…

When the Nun came to she breathed in the holy air, her body awakening from the deadly slumber. The air was cold, but dry at the very least. Looking around the girl could see walls made of cement going towards the sky at either die of her, pieces of trash littered around her.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Hi Los Nahlass."

She turned to where the voice came from, and she found something… disturbing. It was in the shape of a man, but the armor was anything but. Wicked edges adorned its skin as they pulsed a bloody red. It was almost like the armor itself was alive!The girl's legs tensed as she stared at the man, green eyes wide as saucers. Her mouth opened a little with a unsteady breath, "Wh-who are you?! W-what did you call me!?"

The thing gave a slight chuckle, "You're pretty calm for someone who just came back from the dead. I guess the Thu'um was a success after all."

Asia's features scrunched as she again heard the man, his voice not exactly matching how he looked. This… man extended out his hand, "My name is Mor 'Voh, and while I got a ton of titles you should get to know me by the title Dovahkin."

The Nun mouthed those words in her mouth, strangely… familiar to her, "B-but what did you call me? What were those words I heard?"

Somehow she could feel the man smile, "Hmm, well I have not called you anything. But I guess now I should be calling you Dovahkin now!" He hit the Nun softly on her arm in a playful jester, just like one would a kid, "Since we are asking questions now, mind telling me what kind of land I landed myself into?" The person waved his arm towards the building behind him.

"You… don't know?" The thought that this man was just like her caused the Nun to blush, "Th-that's a modern building. I think its suppose to have offices in it."

"Offices? Such a construct that rivals the White-Gold Tower meant for mere clerical tasks? Where in Oblivion did I land myself?" another sharp chuckle came from the man as he got up, "Well we should get going, we shouldn't be acting like the drags of society. Since you know these lands, how do we avoid those god damn persistent town guards."

As he said that, the sounds of sirens went by the alley they were in, luckily no one saw them.

"Oh my oh Lord oh my!" Asia said with her as she went around grabbing her hair, "Uh, maybe we should find someone! Yes!"

She turned to the mass of deamonic… stuff, "Lets go and see if anyone will give us Asylum! I'm sure the Police are just confused!"

The armor stared at the girl, "Huh, I would never have thought of that. Very well, show me the way!"

"Eh!" Was all the Nun could exclaim as the armor stood up from his spot. It only showed how close to human it was as he brushed off whatever dirt he collected. He looked ready to go, so Asia could only whimper as they made their way into the night.

They made their way through the downtown, ducking for the nearest alley whenever a vehicle would come by. Asia felt like a Christian running from the wrath of Nero as they used the shadows to their advantage.

Soon they were outside the concrete jungles and in the suburbs. The patrols of police were becoming much less frequent, but her heart wouldn't rest until they got a roof over their heads. She kept an eye out for something, anything that might mean sanctuary. It was then she noticed it, a cross barely visible from a small house's window. Without anymore options, they went to the door.

She stood in front of the door as scared as a soul going to hell. The mysterious man took a step forward in front of the girl, and without even thinking he knocked on the door. What came from the door sounded like a gong being used, the sudden ruckus of papers being shuffled evidence of the owner being awakened.

Soon enough the door swung open, revealing a messily dressed girl. Asia covered her mouth as she saw the various symbols on her, from the star david to pegan iconography.

Once the girl got a good look at them, her eyes widened in suprise, "Wh-who are you?"

The Nun could not help her face from going peat red, "Oh, uh, I am a traveling Nun, and, uh, this here is my friend…" She realized the armor was not really helping their cause much.

The girl stared at the two of them for about five seconds before a large grin came onto her face, "Really! That's amazing! Do you want to come inside?"

The armored fellow did not need to be told twice as he headed straight into the girl's home. Though once he got in the 'man' started looking at almost everything in the room.

Asia stood there for a few more moments before the girl waved her in. When the Nun entered, the feeling of being watched suddenly came over her, and she turned to see a completely black cat sitting on a balcony overlooking the living room. It was… unnerving.

The girl went over and sat on a nearby couch, giving a smile to the perplexed Nun, "Don't worry about Cat, he's just suspicious of new people." She patted the seat next to her, "Come, sit! You must be tired, what was your name?"

"Oh," Asia did not waste any time as she sat on the couch, the comfort a welcomed one, "My name is Asia Argento, yours?"

"Suzie." The girl said with a Chirp, "And your friend?"

"Mor' Voh," Said the person as he lifted up a small clock, examining it.

"Nice to meet the two of you." She relaxed on couch, letting out a calming sigh.

"Uh, we are sorry for awaking you." Asia said quickly, "You must be tired, I do not even know what time it is."

The girl turned to Asia with a scrounged face before smiling, "Oh don't worry, you didn't wake me up. I was up playing some video games…" She dug into her hands in embarrassment.

Asia was going to open her mouth, to tell the girl she should take better care of her Lord given body. That feeling at the back of her head caused the Nun to turn around.

Standing now at the edge of the bed was Cat. The feline's purple eyes staying on the Nun. Maybe out of fear, or out of curiosity, the Nun so too starred. It wouldn't be a match of two beings trying to kill each other, but both trying to figure out who the other is.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuu"

It seemed that Cat wasn't going to back away from the staring contest, so Asia just gave a pout in defeat. A small chuckle came from the more bizarre girl on the other end of the couch, "Come over here Cat, your scaring our guest."

Upon hearing the words of its master, Cat quickly darted to the other side of the couch into the girl's lap. Said girl started petting it and gave a small yawn. She turned to Asia with a tired face, "Well I should be going to sleep. You two can have the couches. Come on Cat, get off of me so we can go to bed."

Asia could have sworn she saw the animal nod, jumping off the girls lap. In a few moments they were up the staircase and away from the group's view. Looking over at the mysterious person, he was still looking at stuff. Right now it was one of the pegan ornaments.

With a great sigh the girl knelt on the covers. She went to grab something from her neck, but there was nothing there, "Its still missing…"

"What did you lose?" Without missing a beat the being was above her.

His shadow casted onto her was a good bit frightening, but the she was learning to make due, "My Rosari. It was a gift from one of my sisters when I officially joined the Church."

The person before her tilted his head, "What's it look like?"

"Uh, it was made of Silver shaped in the cross." The girl placed a hand on her head, "I… think I saw it before I-"

"Died?" Said the man as he brought out the very thing, "I am sorry if losing this lead to your death. I was fishing for an object with a connection to this world and this came."

"Oh, thank you!" The Nun quickly grabbed onto the piece of art, her heart singing praises to the Lord and this man.

"Your welcome. Now we must be getting to sleep. I believe we will be having a rough day tomorrow."

It was the Nun's turn to tilt her head, "What do you mean?"

"It seems I have acquired a bounty in this hold. Since I don't want to deal with the guards, we'll be heading out." With that he made his way to a small corner and just stood there. Asia was going to say something, but then the sound of snoring came from the being.

With a sigh, she knelt on the floor, placing her personal relic between her hands, "Oh Lord, thank you for allowing me to live another day. Uh, I don't know very much about what happened but thank you for Mr. Mor' Voh saving me and Suzie's kind heart. It just shows that all have a chance to go to heaven, even if they are heretics. So I pray for their safety, as well as the Mothers and Sisters back at the Orphanage. And lastly, I know its a little… bad for me to ask but look over Issei. He might be a Devil, but he has a kind heart. Amen."

With her Prayer done, the girl laid on the couch. With a relieved heart, she allowed sleep to take over her.

In her dreams, the Nun could hear the chanting of a thousand souls all speaking in a strange tongue. It sounded like they were announcing the arrival of a being, a being known as Dovahkin.

The morning's sun shined on the Nun's face, the heat a welcoming one. From her times in the Monastery, she easily woke up from the simple ray and warmth. Looking around, it seemed the being she knew as Mor' Voh was still asleep in his standing position. She didn't hear anything from above, so she guessed their patron was still asleep from her long night of indugence.

Without nothing else to do the Nun began to wonder the house looking about the place. The place was a little dirty, clothing and such was scattered everywhere she could see. Besides that though she was able to make her way into what the Nun guess was a Kitchen.

Looking around, the weird girl's equipment was a little lacking. Of course it was nothing like they had in the Monastery, which Asia swore was some kind of oven blessed by God himself. Still she seemed to have enough things to make a simple meal like eggs and french toast.

It was then Asia felt the staring again, she she looked over to see Cat in the hallway. Those purple eyes were tracking the Nun, studying her. While Asia knew cats who would watch her do chores at the Monastery and Orphanage, none were as… unsettling as this one.

With a grip on her Rosary Asia approached Cat with a good bit of caution. The feeling of its eyes sharpen on her was a bit unnerving, but she pushed forward with a will. Once ontop of the being, she reached down as if to pet its head.

"Do not approach any closer," were the words that came from Cat's mouth. As Asia's eyes widened it backed away, "You understood me didn't you?"

"Y-yeah. You are not a normal cat are you?" Was what Asia studdered.

"Yes, but I prefer not to reveal my true nature to an outsider." Its voice was hoarse, but it didn't seem hurt by talking either, "I believe we both would agree to such a truce?"

"W-what do you mean!?"

Once again Cat's eyes focused on the Nun, "You are of Dragon kind, arn't ya?" Asia couldn't respond as her thoughts were now swimming. The 'cat' grumbled a little as it continued, "Whatever your nature is I don't care or where you really come from, but if you mess with Suzie I will kill both of you."

"I won't!" Asia said sharply, "While she is a Pegan, she has done nothing but help us!"

At that response Cat seemed to relax, "Very well, you seem to be telling the truth. Your friend seems about on the same page, even if he's a bit weirder than me."

"Yeah…" She said as she turned towards the clutter of things, "I remember one of the Sister saying 'A clean house is a clean soul', so I am going to clean."

She got a small laugh from the Cat, "Very well, I will check on my Master. She won't be up will Noon though."

With that Cat left Asia to cleaning. She worked at it for a good time, moving all the clothing into a washing machine. With a quick sweeping the rooms were all clean, well except for Suzie's. Asia didn't want to disturb her sleep even as she heard the moving of something big in there.

As she was finishing up the once standing figure of Mor' Voh became animated. After a few steps forward he turned to the girl, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Wait till Suzie wakes up! We need to thank her for giving us shelter for the night." Said the Nun as she started to pout.

The being looked at her for a few moments with an expressionless mask. Soon though the being gave a sigh, "Very well. At the very least we should get something to eat."

Asia could only sigh as she went over to the Kitchen, "Alright, then we will eat something. Do you have any preferences?"

"Some Sweet Rolls if you can." He sounded… almost chipper at the idea.

"I don't think I can make a pastry here. How about Pancakes?" With that Asia started cooking, using what she learned from the Monastery.

"What in the name of Akatosh are pancakes?"

Soon a smile adorned Asia's face, "Pancakes it is!"

Soon the Nun was working in the Kitchen. She wasn't much of a professional like Sister Margret, but the girl knew her way around the Kitchen like any Sister worth her salt.

As she worked, the Nun noticed at the corner of her eye as the person brought out a small book. It looked to be bound in leather, but took who knows how much punishment over the years.

Of course curiosity overtook the Nun, "So what's the book? Is it a tale?"

"Of a sort." She watched as he produced a small quill, "Its my Journal. Inside it are the contents of my Journey from a prisoner to one of the accomplished mages in Tamriel."

The Nun watched as he quickly started writing in it. He seemed into what he was going, so the Nun decided to continue her work in cooking. After a few moments the sounds of footsteps could be heard as their patron came from the staircase, the cat on her shoulders.

She looked a little grogy as her eyes opened, "Everythings so clean~. Whats that smell~?"

"Pancakes." Said the nun with two plates full. She placed one in front of both the peoples, which resulted in a pretty funny scene as two complete opposites sharing a meal. It quickly brought a smile to her face and a chuckle in her heart.

As the Nun finished her cooking she took a seat at the table. She didn't have nearly as many as the other two, but she didn't need that many either.

"So I heard you two were leaving today. Where are you heading?" Piped up the girl as Cat soon took some pieces of her meal.

"Well…" the Nun thought to herself for a few moments, "Maybe go travel the world, let the Lord take me to where ever he wants me to go." she stated taping her meal, "Though I am worried about Issei. Last time I saw him… it was not a good time."

Suzie was nodding as Mor' Voh started to speak, "Can you give me a description of the boy?"

The Nun thought to herself, "He was a handsome boy, maybe had a little European in his blood from what I could tell. A brunette with green eyes."

"Then I did see him!" The person announced with a laugh, "Last time I saw him was him collapsing on the ground trying to run from me. I'm sure the kids alive, but I'm sure his Master would like us right now."

"Huh? What happened!?"

The person started leaning back in his chair, "Well you see they didn't really like me taking you, so they tried killing me." Asia's heart was dropping but the man raised a hand, "Don't worry, while the other folk I wasn' too sure about, that kid looked like he cared for ya. They are alive, if a little beaten up."

"Oh…" Her face dropped a little but a small chuckle from the man caused her to look at him.

"If you really care for the Kid, you can just come back later. I bet ya he'd be happy to see you again. I just need to make sure my successor, you Miss Asia, are strong enough."

Before she could ask one more thing he stood up from his seat, "Well Suzie, thanks for letting us stay the night. May Akatosh bless you in times to come."

Said girl broke out in a grin, "You're welcome oh and…" Suzie quickly went around, wirting something on some paper before handing it to Asia, "It sounds like you will be coming by, so give me a call when you do!"

Asia looked at the paper which contained a eleven-digit number. She engranded it into memory before pocketing the paper and bowing, "Thank you for letting us stay the night. I hope the Lord blesses you with good fortune."

With that the two went outside, walking away from the small house as its inhabitants waved their good-byes.

"Now, how do people get around on this plane of existence?"

"Uh, well normally we get around in cars and trains, but I am a little worried you would… attract attention."

His head tilted a little, "So is it not standard custom to wear armor around here? Don't you all have to worry about bandits?"

"Oh Heavens no!" said the Nun as she shook her head, "It is very rare someone would try and harm us!"

"Alright," and within a moment the person's entire wardrobe changed. Now he was wearing some decorated robes that made him look much closer to Asia in terms of look. The only things that bothered Asia was his new mask. It was like a pegan death mask with two tusks getting out of it.

It kind of saddened Asia that she never got to see his face, but at least she knew he was 'human'.

"Will this work?" He said as the man finished moving his clothing into place.

"Yes, much better Mr. Mor' Voh." She thought to herself for a moment, "We should still walk, just in case."

"Aye, that sounds fine to me." and soon he started walking in a random direction.

They walked for a few hours, leaving the city and heading into the surrounding woods. They would occasionally cross by small single homesteads and men chopping down forest, but besides that everything seems quite fine.

The sounds of water came from the distance was the first thing Asia noticed. Though Mor' Voh didn't seem much bothered by it, soon her eyes noticed a large amount of webs all about the place. It was simply too many for a simple bunch of spiders.

The Nun went a little faster and tugged on the man's robes, "Hey uh, Mor' Voh. Something is not right with this place. Maybe we should go check it out."

"Very well." Without even missing a beat he turned around, going straight towards the sounds of water. Without much else Asia went ahead and followed him.

The webs were going much more now, and now that she thought of it there were no small animals running about. It seemed the place was almost completely deserted of life. Soon though they came upon a small pond, a small waterfall flowing into it.

Her fellow started looking around the place, leaving Asia to watch the waters. As she did this, the Nun could see a small shadow behind the waterfall. It was then she saw it, a small string shooting out from the shadow.

"Eeep!" Without missing a beat she ducked, which caused the thread to sail right over the girl and attaching itself to a tree. And then the tree was ripped by the roots into the waters.

Within a minute she watched as Mor' Voh quickly took out a sword and a ball of fire, "What happened!"

"From the waterfall!" Was what the Nun yelled, and soon enough the man rushed into said waters without a care for his own safely. The sounds of fighting could be heard, fire and battle cries came from it.

She looked to the side, and saw a slightly larger branch. The Nun went ahead and grabbed it.

Asia was scared. This is the second time in her life that the Nun has ever seen combat, and she instantly knew her old Sacred Gear was gone. She stood her ground though, if nothing more than to support Mor' Voh once he returns.

The sounds of fire erupting came from the cave, followed by a painful hiss of something inhuman. Soon the sounds of something scratching metal could be heard as an inhuman roar announced its power. Somehow Asia knew that roar belonged to Mor' Voh.

Suddenly the sound of something beginning tightened could be heard, and Asia was too slow. Erupting from the cave was Mor' Voh being carried along by a tree. He was now again wearing his black and red armor. It was going right for Asia, and while the Nun again tried to duck, she was clipped by one of the branches and was sent flying to the side.

The girl quickly straightened herself up, looking over to see Mor'Voh stuck between a tree and a rock. Soon though the enemy emerged, a being who had the head of a beautiful woman and eight spider like pimbs coming out of a traditional japanses dress.

The good thing was that the creature looked injured, its entire skin all but burnt. Red blood came from its all the slash marks about its body.

"You bastards! Look at what you have done to me! Come, so that I may eat you whole!"

"Oh God oh God oh God!" Was all that Asia could mumble as her feet felt like petrified stone. Sadly her mumbling was loud enough to get the attention of the monster.

"Oh, young flesh." The creature took in a solid deep breath, "And pure as well, quite unlike mortals of your age. Thank you for the food!"

Liking its lips the creature leaped at the terrified Nun. It landed right ontop of her, causing the two of them to fall onto the ground. Without missing a beat the creature's jaws openned sideways, like that of a monster. While the Nun struggled, it took a bite from her fleshy shoulder.

_I do not want to die Lord!, _was what went through the young girl's mind, Please I do not want to die! Give me the strength to avenge whoever this creature has killed!

In the Heavens above God watched this, hearing her words. Right now her soul was exposed to him, and he realised what this Outsider has done to one of his followers.

And he smiled for mankind.

With a flick of his wrist he disturbed the soul, stroking its ancient Ego.

The burning in her chest enveloped the Nun, and the next words filled her with fury, "Fus Ro!"

The creature took it head first, being blown away a couple feet. She was staggered, giving the Nun a chance to smack its face with her club.

It looked like the creature was bruised as it staggered back further but its eyes were full of fury, "You damn Mortal! I will not stop at you, but I will consume your entire family! Do you hear-"

"Fus Ro Dah!"

A force just like what Asia used smashed into the creature from the side along with a tree. It would have been humorous if there wasn't blood flying everywhere. Before her were only the feet of the creature, and where she was sent a massive splatter of blood.

It was then she could hear laughter, "That was excellent! To think you were already capable of using the Thu'um!" Standing there was Mor' Voh, the being barely scratched. With a flick of his wrist all of Asia's wounds seemed to disappear in golden light.

All Asia could do was drop onto the ground with her hands in prayer. She was once again about to die, this time her flesh was to be rended from her body. This time however she fought back with a blessing, for whatever happened to her she was thankful for.

Though something more worrisome came into mind, the fact she willing hurt that monster. Yes, it was a monster that willingly attacked them first and had clearly eaten humans before. It was just the fact that she, Asia Argento, willingly struck it was unblievable to the young Nun.

But to rationalize her actions, she placed her hands on the still warm bosom. She fought when she received the miracle from God. Maybe, God wants her to become a fighter, a Crusader. To think he would willingly bless a person who by now could be called a heretic.

She gave her last thanks, standing up to see Mor' Voh coming out of a cave that was behind the waterfall. He quickly brought out some bread from who knows where and tossed it to the Nun, "You must be hungry, eh? Eat up, we'll be moving again in an hour."

She watched as he too got out some bread, though he also had a small bottle of wine with him. He did not even think twice as he poured out a glass worth and handed it to the Nun. While modern customs would say she should not drink, she was a person of the Church and an Italian to boot.

It was a dry wine, obviously the man did not take very much care of his stock. She did not care much for it though, and had it along with her bread.

"Well I guess you have questions right?" He received a nod from the Nun, "Well let me explain, and then I'll answer any remaining questions you have."

Again receiving a calming nod from the Nun he started, "You see, I come from a land known as Nirn, which is a plane of existence very similar to this one. Now why does this concern you?" He leaned back taking another swig of his drink, "Well I am a being known as the Last Dragonborn, a person with a Mortal body and the Soul of a Dragon. One of my abilities is to slay a Dragon permanently by absorbing its soul, which in term allows me to use the Thu'um, or Shout in mortal tongue."

Asia listened closely to what he said, and the Dragonborn realised she would not interrupt him until he was completely finished, "Now my powers come from a prophecy in my realm, speaking that I will be the last. When I killed the person who stole your soulish thing, I realised it was in fact a dragon. Funny enough though it was absorbed by you, so I simply used Draconic Resurrection upon you."

She could feel the smile creeping on his face, "Since you have a Thu'um it confirms it, your Dragonborn just like me. So sorry about all this, but this shit is going to start happening to you on a regular basis." And he let out a good manner laugh.

Suddenly the Nun's heart dropped, "Was my original soul replaced!? Is part of me in Heaven!"

He seemed to think for a second, and then shrugged, "I don't know."

"Eh!" She ran to the man and started shaking him, "So I'm split in half! What about the pearly gates! What would Peter say to half a Soul! She would be stuck up there in front of the gates before I can make it!"

He placed a hand on the Nun before she could shake the hell out of him more, "Oblivion no! I have a theory, and it definitely isn't your spirit being possed by a Dovah!"

This seemed to calm her down, just enough for the girl to sit back down on the log. The Dragonborn coughed into his hands, "I don't know much about what was holding that Dragon Soul in place, but it was pretty obvious it was built to stay attached to your soul."

The Nun nodded, "Yes, that was my Sacred Gear, a gift I received from God when I was born."

She could feel his smile grow, "Than that would explain about everything. You see, since the Dragon Soul didn't have much kick from its original owner I bet it saw you as 'its part to a whole'. You are currently a more 'bastardized' version of a Dragonborn, a 'Dovahkiin'. Your soul and the Dragons mixed together, your soul taking place the thing's ego while the Soul supplemented power. So now you have more or less a Dragon's Soul, and a human's body. A Dragonborn."

It was still confusing, especially since he didn't seem to know much more himself. She did however have another question, "So, are you going to teach me more… Thu'ums?"

"Ha! I might as well!" He said with a cheer, "We'll start with what I think is important, and move our way up. Hell, you also need a good bit of training since you can't even throw around a club that well."

With those words Asia was in high spirits. If she can train in the powers God has given her, she would never stop.

The morning sun shined on the Nun's face as rolled up her sleeping bag. It has been about a week since they started traveling through the forest and mountains that dotted Japan, and Asia could admit it was a nice change.

She packed the tent into a large leather bag, next to her old religious habit. While she would much prefer wearing it, the clothing would only be further damaged from… well everything.

While it wasn't much, it seemed most monsters in this region prefered trickery than to fight head on. Asia had to thank her sharp wit, as the Nun luckily dodged several attacks that would have killed her, just like the massive tree from a week ago.

She was getting better though. The Nun could say she was at least able to use a sword and shield, but where she really shined was in archery. Mor' Voh said quickly that she was a naturally born archer, and that she should foster such talent.

So maybe if she becomes skilled enough she will wear her habit once again. Even if she was Excommunicated, the Nun would continue her worship of the Lord until she is killed a second time.

With a whisper of her breath, she spoke the words of power, "Laah Yah Nir." Soon everything lit up with life, her vision picking out everything. From the moving of a bird at the top of a tree to the fish in a small stream they were following. With all this, she gave a lengthy prayer while gripping her rosary tightly.

Once she finished thanking her Lord for such a day, she walked over to the statue that was Mor' Voh and shook him.

"Hmm?" Was all she got as he once again became animated, "What is it?"

"It is time for us to start moving." With that she made sure all her equipment was secure before giving the man a smile. Now that she thought of it, she never did get a chance to see his face even within the week.

The Dragonborn was scratching his head, "So, what was it we were doing again?"

"We should be arriving in Moto soon, to help with the plague!" cheered the Nun.

"Ah, yeah. Wonder if Pyrites been busy."

They continued forward for about another hour when they broke the tree line. Soon the two of them were in the middle of what seemed to be a small village. This place was Moto, a small village that rested on the shores of Japan. It mainly worked with rice, using a small pond to flood their fields consistently.

There were however no sounds of children playing, nor of the fields being work. Asia could feel it in her gut, something very wrong had come to this land.

And so they began to walk towards the village itself. There was no smell of death as they walked through the streets, but once more the feeling was apparent.

Midway through the town they finally had a good layout of the land. Overlooking most of the village was a small hospital, which seemed to clash with a mass of fog that sat on top of the sea. The Nun was of course saddened that there wasn't any Church that she could seek refuge in.

It would be about mid morning when the people finally started coming out of their homes. They all however had their heads down, many heading towards a small one story building. None went to work in the fields.

And so they made their way up the small hill that sat the small Hospital. As they walked away, the Nun could feel the staring of all those people who they passed. Soon though they were upon the small hospital, a two story white building. Now that Asia got a better look at it, she realised it might be too much for just a small town like this.

"Well, go on ahead and knock. This is your Quest right?" said the Dragonborn man who was wrapped in robes.

With a gulp the Nun moved forward, opening the front door to the place and then the door after. The smell of sterilization hit her nose, but it was not something that would hurt the Nun. So she pushed forward into the waiting room that had no attendant.

The two shared a look between them before Mor' Voh started his way down the open hallway. While the Nun dreaded trespassing and committing sins, she was expecting more pains of agony, not an empty building.

So they worked their way, Mor' Voh splitting off when something caught his eye. The Nun however did not stop, since he was more than likely taking something. Instead she continued walking, and soon she was on the second story of the building.

Thats when she started hearing a voice, which turned into more of a cry of anguish. She was soon running towards the voice, opening the door to a rather disgruntled docter.

"Whos there!?" the man quickly turned around with a scaple in his hand to see Asia. Soon enough his face seemed to change several times before his eyes fixed on her Rosary, "You're not from around here."

The Nun gave him a nod, "Yes, we just arrived. What happened?"

The man sighed, "You took a pretty shitty time to visit our esteemed village. And he's dead, if you haven't noticed."

Asia turned her face to see a deathly pale boy who wasn't moving. He looked to be about sixteen in age, having a powerful build about him. Looking him up and down, she noticed all the medical equipment he was strapped to. What mainly took her focus though was the heart monitor, which seemed to have deadlined.

"The virus starts by giving the victim Anemia and all the symptoms hence forth from it." Said the man as he brought out a folder, "That's followed by surges of Dopamine and becoming more distant with reality. Soon though the Anemia catches on, death by multiple organ failure."

The man looked tired out, the bags under his eyes having even more bags under them, "You poor soul…"

"Yeah, poor me." The man looked over the corpse before him, "So why is a foreigner coming to our little village? You here to join your fellows at the castle?"

"Castle? No we heard about a sickness and wanted to come give our help!" cried the Nun.

"Help us?" the man looked her up and down, "You look like someone who just came from a track through the forest. Hell, is that a bow on your back?"

The girl's face blushed, "It is for my safety! There are so many things out there I am starting to lose count!"

"Huh, so I should avoid hiking." The man started leaving the room, "Well if you want to help you could help me get a cart."

The two of them went down the stairs for the first floor, soon coming up on a small office. There standing in the office was Mor' Voh, looking through some papers.

"Hey! Who are you!" Yelled the doctor at the Dragonborn.

Before either could do anything Asia spoke up, "Mor' Voh! You are not allowed to look through people's things!"

"But these documents might have evidence." Said the being as he scanned the documents. It was kind of odd how he learned Japanese, as Asia saw him look through a book on learning it so fast the entire thing went up in flames.

The Doctor gave a sigh, "Look, I know you guys want to help and all but looking through my documents isn't going to help. Since you two look capable, you can always head out and search for the sick. They've started avoiding treatment a few days ago."

The Nun agreed with the man, so the two made their way down into the depths of the small village. The people were moving around working on small things about, but their movements seemed quite drained of life. Without much else to go on the Nun did the tried and true method of knocking on doors.

The first house didn't have anyone in nit, or atleast that is what Asia thought. The next one got the Nun a thunderous roar of ,"GO AWAY!" At the corner of a window she could see the man, but he didn't have much light in his eyes.

The third house looked much better than the ones before it, and when the Nun knocked the sounds of foot steps gave the girl a small hope in her chest.

The door opened to a young girl, "Yes, do you need anything?"

"Uh yes, I am here on behalf of the Hospital. I was checking if you had any sick." Said the Nun as she put on her best, 'Got get them' smile.

The other girl started to blink, "I haven't seen you before, did you come in to help Toshio?"

"Yeah, can we come in?"

The girl looked from one side and then the other, "Sure, but don't make much noise. Father has come down with the illness, and he needs his rest more than anything."

"Oh, I understand." Replied the Nun with a smile.

With that the three of them entered the building, heading to a small room that Asia guessed was the living space. At the corner was a small dog and a boy, both of whom looked at them with a little curiosity.

The girl kneelt next to what Asia guessed was an eastern style table, with Mor' Voh doing his normal inspections of the place.

"So, welcome to the Tanaka house, I'm Kaori and thats Akira." She said pointing to the small boy, "I'm sorry if we can't give you a bigger welcome, but things are getting… stressful." the girl said with a shaky smile.

"Thats alright, these must be trying times for your village." The Nun said while bringing a hand to her chest, "I am Asia Argento, a Nun of the Lord's Church. That over there is Mor' Voh."

Kaori's eyes widened upon hearing those words, "Are you like traveling priests? You look, pretty well armed for the road."

The Nun could not help but blush, "Its for out safety. Uh, could you answer some of our questions?"

The girl gave a nod, "Sure, ask away. I guess we can try out this talking to the Church, our local monk has been... a downer lately."

The Nun adjusted herself, making the spot a little more comfortable, "So, how long has he been ill?"

"Only a couple of days…" Said the girl as she rapped her hands on the table, "It was… sudden. I would say even overnight." She tried to shine a small smile but it wasn't genuine.

"Mm," The Nun gave her an understanding nod, "Do you know what could be causing this?"

The girl's eyes widened a little before nodding her head, "Do you believe in spirits of the dead?"

Asia just smiled, "Yes, I do. There are the Saints like Peter and Cuthbert that bless our Church, but there are also those who's sinful desire for life has kept them on this earth."

The girl before her looked from side to side, "Well… I thought I saw her that night. Megumi, she was the very first to die from the plague. When I saw her though, her face was… devoid of all life."

"Was her eyes a light orange by chance?" the once silent Mor' Voh had turned to them. Even with the mask Asia felt his intimidating stare.

"No… they were just… empty." the girl said with a slight panic.

"Do not relent, child." Asia said with a gleam in her eye, "We just have a few more questions."

"A-alright." The girl gave a nod, "What else do you want to know?"

"Do you know why your father does not administer himself to the Hospital? It sounds like he is deathly ill already."

The girl looked down, "He doesn't want to. No matter how much we plea he won't go. He's even once tried barracading himself in his own room."

"Oh my!" the Nun covered her mouth, "That is horrible! D-do you think we could see him? I swear we will not disturb him!"

The girl looked for a second at Asia and then at Mor' Voh, "It wouldn't hurt to at least have you check on him."

With that the girl got up, the Nun doing the same. They made their way down a small hallway before turning to a door. The girl gave a rhythmic knock, "Papa, I'm coming in." With that she reached over and gripped the door handle, giving it a tug.

"Its… not budging." Before the horror completely downed on the girl Mor' Voh was before the door with a small pic in hand. Within a moment's notice the door was unlocked, opening itself to reveal a colorless man.

"He's deader than dead." Was all the adventurer could say.

"Mor' Voh go get the good Doctor!" Asia yelled as she came to the man's side. The Dragonborn didn't even take a moment to this as he ran full speed towards the hospital.

With him gone though it left only the family of the father and Asia. The Nun turned to the petrified girl fearing what she must do, "Is it alright if I look over your departed father?"

The girl gave a nod, still a good bit shaken by the sight.

With a deep breath she knelt to its side, looking over the body for anything. In honesty Asia knew this kind of situation wasn't something she should have a level head in. Somehow though she was… coping with it. Still, it didn't mean she became a professional doctor within a few minutes.

She checked what she knew, making sure the man didn't have any pulse. He didn't so he was dead. Next she made her way to the head, and she checked for any injury. Again, she found nothing out of the ordinary.

She finished up with the arms, and at that point the Nun had enough. She placed the body down and recited a series of prayers that she always heard. She prayed that the man would meet the Lord and be blessed with an eternal happiness, something he was robbed of in life.

As a last note of dignity, she covered the man's face.

With that over, she left the room and followed the halls where crying could be heard. She came into a room with the two siblings crying over their dog in a miserable state. Seeing it, the Nun went to the crying children and placed a hand on their backs.

The two turned to a kind face of the golden hair and emerald eyed Nun, "Its alright to cry, but have faith in the Lord. While your father has passed on, you can live for him. Things will get better, I know it will."

Their faces softened at the words, each digging their faces into the kind bosom of the Nun. It would be about 20 minutes after that the Doctor Toshio came in and went directly into the deceased's room. Soon after Mor' Voh was carrying a body that was covered in cloth out of the house, the Doctor nodding to Asia as he lit a cigarette.

"I am sorry, but I need to leave." Was the words the Nun said as she urged the two away. Their tears were all but dried up, and while they did not have smiles they did not have frowns.

As she was getting up the Nun could feel a small tug at her blue robe, "C-can I ask you something?"

The Nun gave a nod, "Yes, what is it you need?"

"Its… Megumi. She might come for me or mother or Akira. Please I… I don't feel safe even in our own home."

"I will, at least for the coming night." Said the Nun with a caring smile.

And so the Nun continued the same work for the day. Nothing really got much better as the Nun went house to house. It was usual that those who had family would let her in, and seek comfort from her. Though there were a couple of deaths, there were also those still alive.

It saddened the Nun however that they couldn't take them to the Hospital for care. It seemed whatever kept them from taking treatment had taken root. It however racked the Nun's and the Doctor's brain on how something could have occured. The Good Doctor said that diseases could affect one's mind, but nothing nearly as violent or sudden as this.

And soon enough it was night time, which found the Doctor and his workers in the lobby of the hospital. The sounds of paperwork being filed went through the air, "Three deaths confirmed today."

The Nun could only grip onto her rosary, "Its… a grave number."

The Doctor leaned back into his chair, "Well thank you two for coming. Honestly its been one of the most productive days I've had this month."

A small thought dawned on the Nun, "What happened to your staff? With a place this big you should have people."

"They either died to the plague or left the village."

"Oh." Asia stood from her seat, "Well, I promised the Kaori girl that I would stay with her over the night. So if you would excuse me."

"Yeah, kids need it I bet." The Doctor turned to the other Dragonborn, "And what about you? You need a place to stay?"

The one in question shook his head, "I'll just be taking a few walks around the village. I'll just head to this Kaori's place if nothin comes from it."

"Alright. Just don't get sick and I hope I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

With that the two left the Doctor's Hospital, heading for the streets as the sun fell below the horizon.

A few rythmic knocks was all Asia needed for the door to swing open, and quickly recieving a hug from Kaori, "You came! Thank the Gods!"

With a shaky smile the Nun padded the girls back, "It is alright now, let us go inside."

The first thing the Nun experienced walking in was the smell of a freshly backed food came into her nose, the memories of the Monastery coming into her mind. In the open kitchen was a middle age girl, the years not so kind to her. She did however give the Nun a warm smile, "Welcome to our house, Miss. I understand you helped with giving my husband some rest?"

Asia gave her a nod, "Yes, I am sorry about what happened though. His soul is now resting in a better place."

"I hope it is." The woman said as she brought out some roast and rice, "Our Monk has been a drab person even before these damned deaths. Now he's just about closed the temple. Why, I had an easier time seeing my late husband in Toshio's Hospital than my own Husband's coming funeral!"

She placed the meal on the ground, both sides doing their respective prayers before going for the food. After they chatted a little, Asia learning a little about the local school and life of the people. She learned how they should have flooded the fields by now, but the crops don't want to grow.

"Kids, help me clean up." Said the Widow as she rose from her seat, "And you, Asia-tan, should go take a bath."

As she went into the kitchen Kaori quickly went to the Nun's side, "So we can lay you a tatami here in the living room, but if you need anything just knock on my door!" And with that the girl went to help her mother.

The calming feel of the bath was still felt on the Nun as she took out the small leather bound book she owned. It was one of the many things Mor' Voh gave her, and he had an unusual reason for giving this to her.

"Keeps things organized. If you die and someone finds it on your corpse, they'll probably finish whatever you started."

She never really thought of keeping something just so someone else can loot it off her corpse, but she still took it to heart. On the cover of it was a cross etched out the leather, while shes yet to put anything on the back of it. With a pen in hand the girl placed pen to paper.

Today I have met a lot of people in Moto village, but I have also seen many dead as well. There were three people whose souls have joined the lord, each of whom left family behind. Currently I am staying with one of the families, on request of the daughter Kaori.

Asia tapped the pages a little, putting things together one by one.

There is something supernatural in this village, that much I am certain. Honestly it sounds a lot like vampires, but one witness claims them to be ghosts of the victims and there are no bite marks on the victims. I am sure something is foul here though, even the crops will not grow. Right now I suspect the Temple has something to do with it, but there's something more. I will care for this family tonight, and then tomorrow likely continue my work for the Good Doctor Toshio.

As Asia closed the book she could see her ward coming into the room. Kaori looked a little worry some, but much better than she had earlier in the day. So Asia gave the young girl a smile, "Is everything alright?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." The girl said with a chuckle, "So, is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, sorry if I am a bit bothersome about all my questions by the way," The Nun said with a blush, "But what is the Monk like?"

"Seishin?" the girl walked over and knelt with the Nun, "Well… he's a little older, about the same age as Toshio I think. Right now hes running the Temple since his father has become bedridden. If you asking about what Mama said earlier… I never really knew him."

"That is alright." Asia said with a smile, "If you need anything, come get me."

"I will." With that the girl left Asia.

With a lasting smile the Nun knelt for a prayer to God, "Oh Lord, please guide those who have died today into your realm and away from wickedness. Bless this family who have given me shelter, even if they are pegan, for all see your light in the end…"

She continued for sometime, asking for the protection of everyone she knew. Ever since that day with the spire like lady, if Asia ever question her faith it was gone now. While he might not protect everyone, he will enable the Nun to do just that.

With that, she went to sleep with a warmness in her heart.

A scream is what awoken Asia. Even with the pains of wearing her armor to bed upon her, the Nun was quick to action. Quickly to the sides she grabbed her equipment, a crossbow, quil, and steel sword. Within a matter of seconds the girl was equipped with her arms, and her feet quickly carried her down the halls.

With a singular motion the Nun had swung the door right open, the sight of Kaori curled up in a small ball welcomed her. Without missing a beat the Nun ran to the weakened girl, quickly placing the girl's head in her bosom. There was one last scream, but then a silent crying.

With the room as dark as the night outside, the Nun could see a shadow leaving them to be.

"What happened!" The Nun said as she drew the other from her shoulder.

"It was Megumi!" Kaori's pupils were wide and skin as pale as death, "I just saw her outside the window! I swear I did! It was like she was taunting me!"

Without skipping a beat the Nun slammed herself through the window, the sounds of glass shattering was plenty to get the families dog barking. At the edge of the Nun's sight she could see the flowing pink clothing, and so she spoke the words of power.

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

Within a moment's blur Asia was looking down the street, a deathly pale figure infront of her. With a slightly practiced motion the girl brought out the golden crossbow, gave a prayer to the Lord, and fired.

The bolt sailed true with righteous fury, striking the figure right in the left leg. The being yelped in pain as it turned around to see a her.

"W-who are you!" Was about all it could say as the Nun rished the distance between them. Finally Asia could get a clear look at the creature, even if it was on the dark. It was a deathly pale girl with strawberry blond hair, all finished off with a pair of hollowed eyes.

Once she was in range it was the creature's turn to strike, but it was obvious that the thing never had a day of training in its life at it striked into the fleshless air.

Trying to take the chance, Asia drew her blade and tried to strike at an exposed flank. She was however, not nearly as skilled in melee than archery, and thus overshot her own attack.

Fang came from the monsters mouth as it tried to bite into the Nun's neck. With a bit of skill and luck the Nun managed to slap the creature across the face with the broadside of her weapon. After receiving those attacks, both of them back away from one another.

This creature fit the Vampire idea perfectly, and it sickened the Nun to see a corpse defiled and turned into a monster of the Night.

"Damn you little bitch! Look what you did to my leg!" roared the fiend as it quickly came forward at the Nun with fangs fully engaged. As she charged though, she didn't notice the Nun gripping her rosary with fervor.

With a boom in her voice that was gifted by god, the Nun ROARED, "FUS RO DAH!"

The vampire did not even have a chance to dodge the attack, the unrelenting voice impacting her at the very core. Undead fortitude stood no chance as the voice of God's Dragon sent her flying across the street.

If whoever wasn't awake now surely awoken to the roar.

Even as the creature was in mid air, Asia reloaded her crossbow. Honestly Asia was suprised herself at how easily she could murder this creature. It wasn't even a week ago that the Nun was frightened by the sight of an excommunicated priest by the name of freed murdering a heretical worshiper. Now though, she took aim.

"Oh God, Lord Jesus Christ, and the Holy Spirit. I ask you to bless this bolt and exercise the fiend before me. Requiesce de pace."

With that she sent the bolt flying. The creature on the other end of the street was trying its best to get up, its undead vision shaking violently as the eyes lacked the precise muscle movement of the living. She, Megumi, the wayward spirit who wished to see the city and escape from town, never even saw the bolt as it destroyed her brain.

As the Nun finished reloading her Crossbow, the sounds of rustling could be heard from all around her. There were at least five of those Vampires coming near her.

"Oh God oh God!" Was about all the Nun could say as she tried her best to reload the Crossbow. The sounds of foot steps was getting way to close for the Nun's comfort, since she wasn't nearly skilled enough to kill these creatures.

With a sharp clang of the Crossbow reloaded she spoke in a whisper, "Lass Yah Nir." And the entire world was left bear to her. Now she could see all, the purple mass of the five coming close at her, as well as the hundreds of village inhabitants. It didn't take her long to see the golden shine of Mor' Voh, who was already running towards her location.

Without losing a moment she ran for it, making damn sure to avoid the monsters as they seemed fixed on their fallen's corpse. She narrowly avoided their sight as she ducked between houses.

"Shit, someone killed Megumi!"

"What are we gonna tell the Baroness!?"

"Don't look at me! Find the fucker who did this! If you see any damn humans out, drain them out!"

And with that the group disbanded, all going in different directions. Maybe it was just the Nun's luck or a blessing, she narrowly avoided one of them as the monster dashed over the rooftops.

She went from street and small field, but soon she could see the aura of her mentor hiding behind a house.

She made it, just out of breath, "I k-killed one!" Was all she said as she leaned on the wall, "Vampires. They are Vampires."

She received a nod from the man, "Do you know how many?"

With her vision on, the Nun looked throughout the landscape of aura, "Ten. I see ten of them in the village."

He gave a nod, "And do they know you did it?"

"No."

The being seemed to think for a moment, "Well, I've fought enough of these bastards to lose count. Either we kill them now, or we wait and find them at dawn." He looked her over, "While I could do it now myself, you might not. Though it might give you good experience."

Her breath started to steady as her heart became that of steel, "W-we fight. I can never sleep knowing any of these creatures walk God's earth."

"Spoken like a true Dawnguard!" The man laughed as he brought out a glowing sword before hiding it in his robes, "Pitty I don't have Auriel's bow, but who would have thought I'd be fighting fucking vampires."

With a cheer he got up and made a few steps forward, a small whistle coming from him. Asia watched as almost all the undead turned their heads and headed straight for the Dragonborn.

With Asia to his back and an open field before him they came fast with teeth enlarged, "Die mortal!"

There were four next to him, but none got a bite. With a slash at the poor fool, the blade of light shines brightly as it bisected the monster. And then, like a supernova a wave of pure light engulfed his enemies.

Asia ignored the scream, her focus on aiming. It was a larger one, looking as if he was well fed in life. The bolt impacted his stomach, the sound was sickening as an bolt sailed through his fiendish body.

"Yull Tull Shull!" And like a dragon Mor 'voh released a torrent of fire into an older couple of monsters, both melting within seconds of dragon fire.

Asia loaded another bolt, her target falling onto the ground in complete fear as she shot.

She saw those horrified, hollowed eyes just before the head imploded.

"Okay, who wants some more!" Yelled her mentor as he went running towards a group. From here she could easily see as two groups of undead formed, each fleeing in a random direction.

She watched as the groups formed and ran through the vision gifted to her from the Thu'um. While she could run towards the other group, the Nun's feelings were that she needed to head towards the same Mor' Voh was. And so with will of steel and silk, the Nun chased after her 'mentor'.

And so they ran for the ones going inland. She watched as the group was making their way over something before suddenly slowing down. When they were close, Asia realised they were soon running in the largest of the rice fields.

The Dragonborn looked around before turning towards the Nun, "I know they're here, you know where they are?"

The Nun did, they were underground deep within a hill. With a quick glance at every direction she soon knew how, "That pipe! I think the fiends crawled into that!"

"Really?" Was what she got as Mor' Voh jogged over to a pipe, "Things pretty small, and Vampires never really struck me as the prideless types."

The Nun gave a nod, "Y-yeah they are in there! I swear upon the lord."

She could just feel the smile coming off the man, "I guess you're running Whisper Aura arn't ya. Well then, lets throw one down the hatch."

With a flick of his wrist, a purple portal opened to reveal a large creature made of storm and madness. He simply pointed, "Take care of them."

With those orders, Asia watched as the being drained itself into the pipe. Its reddish aura soon coming into contact with the purple undead's. It wasn't even a minute as all the auras were wiped out.

"Jobs done." Was what Mor' Voh said as he turned around.

Asia then looked over her shoulder as the Whisper started to wear off. She watched as the Auras disappeared near where the land meets the sea. Where the Castle is.

"W-wait." Said the Nun as she stumbled forward, "W-we to p-purge the rest! W-what if they recover!"

Asia is suffering from a rank ranks of exhaustion. Two more and she will fall unconscious.

Mor' Voh looked the girl up and down for a moment, "Not a bad idea, but you sure? You're looking pretty tired already."

The Nun tried her best to stand up tall, "Y-yes. I can not stand aside and watch the people suffer."

He grew a small grin, "Well I'm liking your spirit even more now! Where you think they went?"

The Nun pointed to a small castle on the horizon, "I saw them go there. There were maybe four."

"Then lets get going!" Cried the Dragonborn, who lead the two of themselves out.

The two of them made their way down the village, the crescent moon just passing over the sky. It was somehow getting darker, but Asia had a good feeling she could fight in these conditions.

Soon they were upon the castle, a place that looked ruined. It wasn't as impressive as say Saint Peters or some of the Monasteries Asia has been to, but it would impress the common folk. There was no moat blocking their path, instead a pair of sturdy looking doors made of wood.

She could feel the weight of tonight on her. She never was a really active person, and this night proved to her how dangerous that was. She watched as Mor' Voh walked forward towards the door without much worry, but just incase she spoke the words of power she used the most.

"Laas Yah Nir"

And what she saw wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Mor-!" She was cut off as from the top of the castle walls came four purple auras. Two of them went right for Mor' Voh, but he luckily enough dodged right in time. The other two however only too a moment to be face to face with Asia.

One looked two looked to be older folk, a man and woman. With claws engaged and fangs out, the two of them charged at the Nun with a ferocity. The first to strike was the grandmother with a strike at Asia's chest. The Nun barely dodged it, falling off her feet and onto the ground. The next moment though was pain, as the older man sank his fangs into her exposed leg.

"Kyaa!" She yelled as the Nun brought the weapons towards the offending monster. It noticed the bolt being released, and quickly jumped back as a bolt was sent sailing. Using the chance, the Nun rolled back, barely able to stand as the bite stung her. She could feel the blood trinkle down her leg.

The grandmother looking vampire tried her best to make a hear warming smile, but it came to Asia as creepy, "Come on little girl, becoming one of us isn't that bad. Just let up drink you up."

She could feel something crawl over her, it was like her body wanted to bow to the hag's words. Asia however starred at the monster with a righteous fury, her heart of rightousness more than enough to push away the fiends influnce.

"In the name of the lord, "FUS RO DAH!"

The two creatures did not even have a chance to dodge as the wall of impacted both of them, sending them tubling away. Without even waiting a beat, the Nun trained her shot at one of the prone, but surely stunned foes against her lord. The bolt sailed true, impacting the chest of the rising hag.

"Guh!" It cried as it rose, "You damn girl! Learn to respect your elders!"

And with that the creature chased after her. It did not however get another chance as the Nun released another bolt. Its head exploded in a burst of black blood.

"You bitch! She was my wife!" The creature said as he charged at her as well. Within a few moments he was in the Nun's face, claws raching to rend into her chest. The sound of metal breaking under force was all the creature got for his troubles.

Asia cocked her last bolt as the creature was on her, trying its best to kill her.

The Assault creature's eyes were directly in sight of ASia as the Nun aimed her crossbow into the creature's face. His dagger like claws moved and scratched into her arm, cutting barely into the muscle. It did not however, stop her aim.

Asia has received one wound. 4/11 remaining.

"Oh Lord, please make my strike be true."

She could have sworn just for a second, the creature watched her with eyes of absolute terror. It was for this moment Asia thought of the creature as a person, for itself had some emotions. Maybe it could reform as a human being and return to society. Maybe they were kind to eachother, as Asia did indeed kill its wife.

But then she realised it. That fear in its eyes was not of death, but only appeared when she spoke to her Lord.

These creatures were God fearing, for they were abominations against him.

The Lord has given her this moment. She will not waste it.

And without another moment she released the bolt.

It sailed right through the God dearer's skull, black blood running all over the Nun's clothing. An arrow dyed black continued to in the air as the bullet struck into the leg of the MOr' Voh's last opponent. The sound of his screams echoing through the night as his leg imploded from the attack.

Without a seconds thought her mentor stabbed the person's head, a golden explosion coming from it as the body itself was turned to dust.

"Damn, good shot!" The Dragonborn cheered as he looked the girl over, "They gave you a pretty rough time eh?"

"Y-yeah." Was all the Nun could say as she messaged the wounds, "Can you heal me?"

"Easy enough." With a simple wave of golden light Asia could feel her wounds nit back together. It didn't fix the exhaustion, but it was still much better than nothing.

Asia has full wounds now.

"So, ready to head in there?"

The Nun gave a nod.

Asia gave nod, "Yeah, I just need a moment." She breathed for a moment, letting the Thu'um run through her body before she spoke one more, "Laas Yah Nir"

Her vision one more changed, now she was looking for the monsters that they need to slay. She searched all about, trying her best to mark their locations so that they wouldn't be jumped on like before.

She couldn't stop her eyes from widening, "They are fleeing!"

"What do you mean?!" yelled the Dragonborn.

As he was turning though the Nun was already in motion, "Out back, they are trying to flee!"

Without a second thought the two of them ran like hell. The walls were long, but the two had adrenaline pumping through their veins. Soon enough they were crossing the part where the wall met ocean, quickly seeing one of the motors starting up.

From what Asia could see there were at least six monsters on the speed boat, each laying down on something. What caused her was the human operating the craft, his mortal soul easy to bear to Asia. Somehow she knew this man was doing things of his own will.

"They haven't noticed us yet, nice." Said the Dragonborn as Asia watched him hand her another crossbow bolt. What the Nun immediately noticed was the small ball that replaced the arrow head. She felt him smile, "If what you told me is right, this thing here will set that machine ablaze. Since you saw 'em, you got the honors."

Asia quickly replaced the bolt, loading the new bolt with deft skill. As she took aim however, something crossed her mind.

They are fleeing, and theres even a human on the boat. If she lets this arrow fly, it means she willingly killed a human if it means killing all those monster?

With a breath the Nun aimed her weapon, and waited for a moment. Then she fired.

They never saw the attack coming as the bolt impacted the side of the engine. The sounds of fire came next, which quickly grew as Asia watched the boat more or less turn into a small sun. Then the fire came out, and Asia could easily see the extinguishing of off those souls.

"Bravo!" She could hear as Mor' Voh clapped, "Well, now that we've taken care of all the bastards we should start heading back."

He turned to the stunned Nun as she looked into the fire, deep in thought.

How…. How was I able to do all this. This is not me. I carry out the will of the Lord, yes, but I have just killed so many creatures and people that I can not even count.

Just what happened to me...


	2. Ch 2: A Devil in the City

Journal Entry 2,

Recently I have cleared out a coven of Vampires. There were maybe 10 in total, I was responsible for the deaths of about 7 of them and another person. The Village is safe from the threat, and I am happy that people can sleep soundly in the coming nights.

I am worried though. I killed so many and yet I was happy about happy. Happy that I triumphed over them with overwhelming strength and determination. I am not who I was, maybe something more happened when I came back from the dead than Mor' Voh first explained.

Whoever reads these words, may the Lord forever bless you.

As the Nun finished her writing the door opened up to welcome in a much calmer looking Kaori. She looked a little ruffled up, the besides that she had a smile on her face.

"Are you okay this morning Miss?" She said with a cheer.

Asia gave a nod, "Yes, I am sorry about your window yesterday. I had to catch up with whatever that thing was."

"It's alright," Kaori said making a wave with her hand, "Why don't you come over and have breakfast with us?"

Asia gave the girl a nod, quickly donning her light chainmail and armor. Looking at the set, the hit she took last night did a number on it. It might be time to get another set from Mor' Voh.

The smell of eggs and bacon came to her nose as the Nun took a seat on the floor. The Mother bringing out a small helping of breakfast to the two girl. Before she gave the Nun the food though the Mother held it just out of reach, "So, you are going to tell me what really happened little miss. Why is Kaori's window broken?"

Asia could feel her cheeks warm up as she turned to the other girl. The other simple made a prayer asking the Nun for forgiveness. Without much else the Nun told the truth, "I saw an evil spirit outside and chased it away. Nothing will be harming your family any more."

The Mother stood there for a few more moments before placing the meal infront of the Nun, "You did something, but honestly it was pretty hectic last night with all those explosions. If that was you removing the damn spirit plague thing I'll take it."

"Thank you." The Mother even started to blush as the Nun gave her a shining smile.

So the two started eating, the taste of meat, fresh bread, and egg amazed the Nun's taste. The other Dragonborn might have been good at things, but Asia secretly hated that he placed so many herbs into their meals saying they were good for her vitality. They just made it taste so weird.

As they finished their meals Kaori turned to Asia, "So where will you be heading next?"

The Nun thought to herself for a moment before nodding to herself, "I might want to go to Australia, but mainly I go where the Lord desires it."

"Really?" The girl said with a pout, "I guess you would blend with them more over there."

Asia shined a smile and placed her hand on the other's shoulder, "While I might be in another country, the will of God is everywhere. If you ever feel troubled, a prayer would be good for the soul."

Kaori could only flash a slight smile, "Alright, I hope you have a good journey."

"I will." With that Asia stood up from her seat, "Thank you all for having me for the night, I will be taking my leave."

Everyone said their goodbyes as Asia made her way out of the home, making her way to the Hospital. Soon enough she saw Mor' Voh coming out with a small roll of cash in his hand.

"What is the cash for?"

The older Dragonborn just gave a chuckle, "Had to explain my situation and traded some information. Ready to be headin out?"

While she felt there was more, the Nun just nodded, "I believe so."

"Then lets go!"

With that they started their walking.

"Uh, Mr. Mor' Voh, do you even know how to operate this vehicle?"

"I've ridden on ships before, how much harder could driving this, 'boat' be?"

Suddenly the sounds of water flushing into the engine came into Asia's ears. She ran over seeing the entire engine almost submerged in water.

"PULL THE ENGINE! ITS GETTING HURT!"

"Yada yada, I got this you see."

Asia watched as the machine's propeller slowly came out of the water, before the two felt a sudden jolt coming from the engine. The front went a good 3 feet in the air before the engine was cut. Luckily, or unluckily, the boat was starting to move out into the open sea from their harbor.

The Greatest Mage in Skyrim rose his hands in triumph as their speedboat sloaly drifted out into sea, "Hell yeah! Soon we'll be catching the winds and traveling wherever it takes us!"

Asia could only look at the man disapprovingly, "I do not think that is how these vessels." She then looked onto the controls, "I will however leave it to you."

"Yup, leave the tinkering to the professionals." He said as the pair slowly left the small castle's port. To say Asia was surprised at the acquisition of a small boat was an understatement, but she agreed with her 'Mentor' that it beat walking.

Soon after though the pair were traveling the coast line with moderate speeds, nothing too bad happening as they slowly learned how to control their speedboat.

Now they were cruising southwards, or at least that what Asia thought they were. The Dragonborn seemed pretty interested in the land of Kangaroos and man eating birds so they were traveling their way there.

As more land in front of them became sea the Nun decided to do a little fun game. With a little practice she was standing on the edge of the ship, teetering from one side to another in an attempt to stay atop the vessel.

She could feel it when the machine was hit with a little nasty wave, but she managed to stay on with a little extra skill and balance.

Once she got a good handle on it the Nun looked over to see the Dragonborn relaxing on the seat. The more she thought about it, the man was about as mysterious to her as the day they just met, if she knew him a little eccentric.

With a thought of being the good companion and christian she turned to him, "Hey Mor' Voh, you were from a place called Skyrim? What was it like?"

"Huh, oh I guess I haven't told you anything have I?" She could feel the slight smile under the man's mask, "Its an interesting land, where almost any climate can be found. Since that's the case, the only constant thing there are Nords and how hard headed they can be."

"Well that is a little mean against them." The Nun pouted, "I bet you they are nice when you get to know them."

The man quickly erupted in laughter, "Surely they are, good drinking buddies. Yeah, they sure are."

She tilted her head as she steadied herself to the ship's center, "Is there anyone you miss? I mean, you have been here for a week."

"A few." He said while leaning back, "J'zargos fun to be around, guy kind of helped me set this entire experiment. After that, I guess Serana."

"A girl?" The Nun said as she shifted to the far left.

"Yeah, a bit of case she is too. She's kind though, and pretty good to trust. Even if she's well… a Vampire."

The Nun would have thought her first reaction was going to be anger at the thought, but she got a small bit of nostalgia from that, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

As they traveled, south Asia got a bit of a bad feeling in her stomach and her heart started beating a bit estratically. With her hearing she could hear the beating of wings before they were on the horizon.

Coming over it was not something that big, but she knew what it was.

"D-Dragon!"

And there she saw it, to the right of barely visible land was a beast of legend. It looked like it was gunning right for them.

As the creature approached their little boat the Nun, while almost completely terrified, had a little idea. She knew their language, and it wouldn't be nice of her if they didn't try talking out things first.

With a gulp in her breath the Nun moved herself to the front and spoke in the dragon's tongue, "Uh, hello there Mister Dragon! We mean you no harm!"

It was to her surprise that the creature seemed to hesitate for a moment before arriving at their ship. The sound of laughter could be heard from Mor' Voh as soon enough the beast halted its advance right before the boat.

Asia could easily tell it was an western kind of dragon, and she had the feeling it was quite young. Its scales were of a pale blue while its eyes were of an amber shade.

It opened its maw, speaking in their shared tongue, "Human, why is you speak to me in my tongue instead of yours?"

"Oh, its because we're your kin!" Came a laughter from Mor' Voh as he approached the front.

The creature stared deeply at the two of them, and Asia felt like he was trying to see her very soul. However, the beast gave a simple huff, "Silly humans, you think we share blood? You two must have received faulty sacred gears."

The creature grew what Asia would describe as an evil looking smirk as it switched to a more common tongue, "Of course I sensed another Dovah over here, so that might be you two and those gears. Come with me Mortals, or be torn asunder by my fire."

The atmosphere was so tense one could cut it with a knife, with Asia looking between the smirking Dovah and her mentor trying to figure things out. Said man seemed pretty well relaxed even when they were facing down the snout of a good to honest dragon.

"I, uh, are you sure you want to do this mister Dovah! We do not have much meat on us any ways."

Both the elder Dragonborn and Dragon looked at the girl with a confused look. And then the Dragon broke out in a good bit of laughter, "I have yet to hear such a response girl!" With that he raised wide open, "I guess we can't do anything about those prisons yet! For humoring me I shall late the two of you go!" And with that the beast took to the skies with a beat of his wings.

The Nun watched the beast leave their area with a casual laughter, and with a reddening face she turned to see Mor' Voh relaxing on the chair.

"Uh, why did you not do anything Mor' Voh?"

He gave the girl a shrug, "Meh, while I would've been able to kill him we are out in the open sea. Just not sure how fighting in the sea would've worked out."

THe Nun let out a breath, letting out a sigh as she felt the two of them dodged a massive bullet. As she went off to the side of the boat she heard the sounds of the engine trying to start up, but it wasn't going.

"Hey Asia, does this thing work on soul gems?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Jumping up the Nun made her way over to the steering wheel and read the words that were in japanese, "Out of Fuel…"

"Maybe?" The Nun said as she studied the contraption, "What do you mean by Soul Gems?"

"You guys don't have them I'm guessing?" He turned before fishing out a black crystal the size of Asia's hand, "Well this things called a Soul Gem. Normally you stuff this thing up with the souls of things like animals, monsters, or mortals and give things enchantments."

The Nun nodded, if looking a bit worrisome, "W-what is in that one?"

She got a shrug, "Pretty sure its a bandit that crossed me."

Asia couldn't hold in her alignment, "B-but hes a person! Even if he is a Pegan he should still get an after life!"

"Now thats where you are wrong." She swore he was smiling under that mask as he walked over to the motor, "They get an after life, but it's more like becoming a collector's item for some gods. Usually they hang out in the Soul Cairn unless some Daedra or God wants them. Shitty place, but not the worst I've been to."

"I do not like it."

"Well you don't need to. You can say I came from a Dragon eat Dog world." Asia watched as he looked over the engine. He mumbled something to himself before taking apart the machine. Before anything else he turned to Asia, " You might need to get some fish caught or something, this machine might need some Dwarven modification."

With a sigh the Nun made her way over to the ship's small interior, grabbing a small fishing pole before moving to the edge. She didn't really know how to fish, but if it took her mind off the possible pegan sacrifice occurring behind her that would be great.

It would be about morning when the modifications were finished, right before the Nun was reconsidering being out of sea. The engine came to life as the man gave a cheer, the propeller now a mixture of a golden metal and the original black.

"Oh thank the Gods!" was the cheer she heard while doing her morning prayer for that poor soul they were going to use, "Took damn long enough! Who would have thought you people would use Dwarven tech of all things! Luckily for you, Dwarven tech is too valuable not to study."

She watched as he chugged a potion before returning to the driver's seat, "Well, lets try this damn thing out!"

"Eee!" Was what Asia responded as the boat started moving under her. She was quick to steady herself though, as they were now traveling towards whatever destination.

The open sea was something Asia grew a good bit to appreciate. Their traveling south was giving her plenty of time to watch the landscape, specially when they finally broke off from the shores of Japan to go south.

Honestly it was kind of a weird experience after that, but she guessed this is what island hopping was. They would see a small land mass that was kind of south of them, and then drive towards it when we were pretty sure it was the right way.

For the most part however Asia was fishing. While she wasn't really able to fish when traveling at full speed, when it was about lunch and dinner Mor' Voh would slow the vessel down so they can prepare something to eat.

This time however the sun was starting to fall into the horizon, and the moon was not going to give us much light. Luckily for us arrived at the shores of the largest island yet. Beaching was not much of a problem, but it was damn worrying to Asia.

"So, how much fish were you able to get?" Said Mor' Voh as he started putting up a cooking rack.

Asia herself was putting up a pair of small fur covered tents, "The Lord graced me with 5, though one might be a little too small to eat."

"Alright, can you hand them over?"

"Actually Mr. Mor' Voh, I found an odd compartment where you store the fish on the boat. Its near the rear and has a latch on it."

She watched at the corner of her eye as the man walked over and quickly found the compartment, taking out all her catches of the day. He made quick work of them, though she also noticed he had more of those dreaded gems while he was doing it.

"I am sorry poor fish"She whispered under her breath.

Soon enough they were eating said fish, cooking them with a small fire Mor' Voh built with a little wood and dragon fire. The fish was good, though Asia knew better. Maybe if she learned how to cook they would get much better meals.

As night fell over the camp Asia was hanging out next to a fire, doing a little practice with her blade. She was fighting a phantom foe, trying her best to defeat it. She would admit it was a little fun, since she would also admit this was more imagination. Still practice was practice and she was going to give it her all.

To the other side of the fire was Mor' Voh with the engine he was working on. It was slowly becoming more golden as the man worked on it, placing pieces of metal into the strangely strong fire before molding the work with magic.

With a swipe the Nun struck the phantom foe, imagining as the person fell to the ground bleeding a deep black. It was… easier to fight this way.

"... Hey Mor' Voh. I have a question."

She could hear his slight chuckle, "Fire away, what is it you want to know?"

With a swift action she sheathed the sword with a long face, "What happened to me."

"Hmm? I'm gonna need some more information here."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. The sound of his workmanship coming through the air as she waited. Soon enough though she tightened her grip on the blade, "Why is killing so easy?"

No longer was she hearing the sounds of metalwork, instead looking up to see the man staring deep into her, "I guess one can never escape the nature of the Dov."

"W-what do you mean?"

He placed the metal down, walking towards her with a calmness. He was soon next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Do you know what a Dragon wants more than anything else?"

The girl's eyes widened, "G-gold?"

She watched the man shook his head, "Well, that's kind of what they want. Dragon, and by extension us, are a pretty hungry race by default. We love to dominate and subjugate, so much so that rarely any Dov would reject killing outright."

He leaned back pulling out a small bottle of wine, "Since you're one of us now, you will have such urges. They might be subtle, or they might be excessive. From how I've watched you work, I will say much more on the subtle side."

As she heard these words, Asia could not stop her face from paling, "B-but what am I gonna do! I do not want to become Evil!"

"Evil! But it was how we were made!" The Dovahkiin said in a cheer, "Of course, I have a question from an old bastard I knew. 'What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?'"

"To overcome it!" The response was immediate.

Another laugh came from the man, "I should introduce the two of you then. You see those words were from one of the oldest damn Dragons I knew, a Dov named Paarthurnax."

"R-really!"

"Yup," The man quickly took a swig of his drink, "He more or less runs an entire order of monks known as the Greybeards. They believe that we, as both humans and Dov, should meditate and ponder the words of power. You know, our Thu'um. They call is 'The Way of the Voice'."

"A-alright." giving a bit of a nod, "What is this Way?"

"Its using the voice to praise the Gods and not for war. While neither of us as Dovahkiin can avoid fighting, they simply as that every word we speak is to the Gods." She could feel the smile crawling on his face, "So I guess dedicate every word of power you speak to your God, and you should be fine."

"I-I think I understand. But why was I given this blessing?" She looked a little concerned at the man, "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because I'm getting old!" He said with another and much more boisterous laugh, "I'm pretty sure we're now Immortal like the Dov, but I can feel the years in my bones." He outstretched a hand towards her, "I don't really like to see a world without us. Dragons will run rampant and mankind will fall to them, and people always need the help. I wasn't joking when I said you will shape the world, for I fucking did." And his hand closed gripping onto existence.

"Thank you." Was about all the Nun could say as the man laid on the log.

"Yeah, well I'm beat. You need to take care of first watch."

"Alright." And with that the night ended.

With the next day they were on the seas again, the feeling of water under her feet becoming just a little bit tiresome. Of course Asia learned to deal with it, since they have been sailing for three days now.

Actually, she was pretty surprised how Mor' Voh was content with steering their boat all this time. It was getting faster though, ever since he worked on the motor it seems to have reached frightening speeds.

And so she took some of his advice from the previous night, and meditated. She had done so before, participating in prayers that might last upwards of a day at most. As such, she did the same.

Asia internalized the word Laas in herself. The Word of Power belonged to Aura Whisper, but she thought it right to do first. With her focus, she would think about life and her Lord. The occasional murmur in the unusual language were nothing but prayers and praises to her Lord.

It would be a while after, but she finally felt a little something in her. The feeling of pure vitality going through her as she finished the second hour of prayer. It was… a warm feeling. One that she knew came from the Lord above.

Without much else to do she continued her prayer for the ride. They were approaching a larger island from the looks of things. It was when the Sun was high in the sky when they heard some sounds.

"Attention forign vessel. You have encroached on Taiwan waters and have been chosen for cursory search. You are to slow down and permit us to board your boat."

Looking to where the voice came from, Asia noticed two white boats. While they were bigger, Asia was sure they were tougher than theirs.

Looking at the coming ship Asia moved over to Mor' Voh, "We should probably let them on."

"Really? I don't handle authority figures very well."

"Give them a chance Mor' Voh." The Nun said as the boat slowed down, "They might be nice people who are a little worried."

Soon enough the boat was at a stop, the waves gently lifting it up and down. Asia watched as one of the boats came over, the other staying behind for reasons that Asia wouldn't know. The boat was soon next to them, dwarfing their vessel in size.

The dock was filled with men, Asia counted maybe 10 in all. Within moments a plank was brought out to connect the two vessels while a pair of men ran down it with rope. With a tug of the rope, they were now next to the ship with the men tying them to it.

The pair who came soon ran back onto their ship. Now coming down was a pair of men, both of whom looked a little more sociable then the soldiers they interacted with earlier. Asia quickly studied them, noticing they were carrying only pistols compared to what she assumed was assault rifles of the other men.

One of the men spoke, his voice holding a different accent than Issei, "May I ask what is your business here in Taiwan's waters?"

She looked over to Mor' Voh who seemed too interested in what the men were carrying. With a little anxiety she spoke, "Y-yes! We were traveling to Australia but we wanted to stay near the islands."

"So you were island hopping?" His partner moved making his way around the ship, "May I ask your names and nationality?"

"I am Asia Argento from Italy." The girl said without issue, "And he's Mor' Voh of…"

"Mor' Voh? Well that's an odd name. Also where did you learn to speak Chinese Miss. Asia, its pretty good."

"I'm speaking Chinese?" The thought suddenly hit her, how the hell was she talking to all these people without a language barrier?

The two men soon looked at each other before the one examining the engine shrugged his shoulders. The man then turned to Mor' Voh, "Do you speak Chinese without knowing it?"

"Maybe." Was the response he got.

"So, where did you come from? Actually, can you take off your mask as well? I just want to make sure you're not on any world's most wanted pedofiles."

"Alright, it's not like I'm married to these damn things." Asia watched as Mor' Voh removed the mammoth mask, now showing the features of a rough man. His face was covered in scars with his left eye white out, "I'm from… Japan Mr. Guard. I hope my existence doesn't make you instantly hate me, and I haven't killed a chicken yet in your territory."

The man looked Mor' Voh over for a moment, "No, it doesn't yet and you're not anyone my country cares about."

The one who was examining the engine was in the other's ear saying something in it. Luckily Asia had excellent hearing, "There's no fuel tank in that engine."

"No fuel tank? Is it some american electrical power or something?"

"That's the thing, there is no way to input fuel. Gasoline or Electric."

The one talking to the two looked between Asia and Mor' Voh before shaking his head, "Just take some pictures. The girl's nice, but I feel there's something more to both of them."

She watched as the inspector ran back over to the engine, with a phone in hand now. Their interrogation however had more questions, "Can you two tell me what model that engine is?"

"My own making." The Dragonborn said with a smile.

"Interesting, you made something special. How does it gain fuel?"

Asia watched the man's mouth open, before closing with another smile, "It runs on steam, something of a marvel I say myself."

The interrogator's eyes dropped, "Interesting… well if you are ever want to stay in Taiwan, I think we could make a nice trade."

With that the other man was already returning to the ship, and it looked like this fellow was almost ready to return too.

And as that happened, Asia realized something. She doesn't have her passport anymore.

Just as the person was moving away Asia moved close to Mor' Voh, "Uh, do you think you can make another engine?"

The small smile grew on the man's face as he heard her, "Sure hell I can, things simple compared to the works of the dwemer."

With a good reply the Nun stepped forward, "Uh, excuse me sir! I, uh, could not help but hear you wanted something of ours."

The man stopped about halfway up the steps before looking back towards the Italian Nun, "Maybe I do? What would you want?"

The Nun thought to herself for a moment, looking over what she had and what the men are carrying, "Well I, uh, am tired from traveling all day sir. Maybe get a place to rest. Me and my companions have faced many terrors since we started traveling so maybe something to defend ourselves."

The asian man's face scrunched before looking towards his ship and back again, "Let me talk to my supervisors."

As he left, Asia felt like her family was smiling down on her for that little discussion.

After a few minutes the man returned, "My supervisors are interested, and are willing to have your vessel dock in the Coast Guard's dock. If you would follow us."

"Thanks!"

With that they approached the large island, the sight of standard looking buildings coming to view. Soon enough they were in a dock yard with a bunch of those same ships. They were soon lead to a smaller building that covered its section of dock. As they pulled it, Asia quickly noticed that the building was filled with both American looking folk as well as the Asians.

They pulled up to a pair who stood over the edge of the dock. One was wearing a uniform with the flag of the US while the one next to him looked like the person Asia talked to.

The American had a wide smile, "So you're the inventors I heard much about. And I take it that's your engine?" He looked over to see a mostly curious look.

The one next to him had a small smile as he walked over and bowed to Asia, "My name is Sgt. Huwain, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself!" soon enough the other man was in Asia's face shaking her hand, "I'm Lt. Mustard, pleasure to meet you!"

"A-Asia Argento." Was about all the girl could say with Mor' Voh also introducing himself.

The Lieutenant took one more look at the engine, "Yup, that things got no fuel exchange. Hell, I didn't even hear it coming in! So tell me, what is it!"

"Just something I made on the fly." Is what Mor' Voh said as he took a few steps forward, "I will show you how to make one, but you need to show me how you make those odd crossbows. And maybe a bigger boat. "

The Lt.'s face went a little numb looking, "I… Don't think I can do the latter unless you make sure we can make this damn thing."

"Well you might not have all the materials, but I can get you all started." He said placing an arm on the man's back, "We can go in back and you give my apprentice a room in some in for now. Deal?"

Asia did not get to say anything about this agreement as the two shook hand, "Deal."

And so after a few hours Asia ended up in a very large hotel room all by herself. She guessed the local government was very interested in what Mor' Voh made, as the guy has yet to come back in hours. By the Lord, it was already getting dark outside!

Without nothing much better to do the Nun left the room, making her way down the rather sparse halls. As she walked, the girl passed by a series of guards. None of them however did anything to her, just giving her a nod when the Italian walked by.

Soon she was outside, making her way around the dockyard that were at the building's doorstep. Things seemed to be winding down at least around the place, with many of the soldiers either getting ready to write reports, head to bed, or heading out for the night shift.

So the Nun wondered, watching as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon causing just about everything to be red. It was pretty for sure, so with a leasure in her step the Nun continued her way down the docks.

She noticed a few ships both big and small layed about the place. From ones that outsized the Dragon she met to ones no larger than hers. Soon though the sounds of men chattering drew the Nun in.

"Did you hear, Hallowi said he saw a Dragon yesterday."

"A Dragon? Did they pick the creature up on radar?"

"They found nothing, hes currently being tested for narcotics. Its weird though, Hallowi doesn't strike me as a person who hits the pipe."

As she turned the corner, Asia noticed it was a pair of men. They looked European, so she guessed they were a pair of americans. One was a blond with blue eyes, in contrast to Asia's green while the other had a dark red shade.

"Who's there?" The blond one said as he looked over to Asia, "Hot damn who are you?"

"Uh, Asia Argento." She said quickly walking up to shake hands, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The man's eyes were wide as she quickly approached him, so he gingerly shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jack and he's Ryan." He took one more look before his eyes widened, "You're the girl the patrol brought in!"

She gave a nod, "Y-yeah, I heard what you were talking about and was interested."

The two looked at each other, then at the bottles of beer between them, and then at the Nun, "Sure, I guess. Though you are a bit young to drink."

At this the Nun quickly pouted, "You Americans think that. I've been drinking wine since I was 8 in the Monastery."

The two gave a shrug, "Guess its legal here." And with that he handed her a small bottle.

So the three started talking, Asia slowly nursing on the bottle of beer. It was honestly not the best tasting thing, the taste of hops wasn't something an avid wine drinker enjoyed. Though she drank, the steady feeling of alcohol enough to set her worries at ease of for a little while.

"So you're an Italian Nun?" Said Jack as he was finishing his third drink, "How the hell did ya make it all the way down here?"

Asia could only tap her fingertips together, "It was… not a very good thing that happened. I was… excommunicated."

Ryan gave a whistle, "Damn, something like that's pretty rare. What the hell did you do?"

Now Asia knew that she was supposed to keep the supernatural secret from people, it was something she was told ever since the girl revealed her old Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. Now though it just felt a little right to let it out., "I… healed a Devil one day. I did not know about it at the time, and when I did so he had a sinister grin. For such an act, I was sent away to repent."

The two gave a whistle as Jack spoke for them, "A Devil? Well now that I'm thinking it's not the weirdest thing I've heard."

"Mmm." She soon finished her second bottle, "Do you know more about that Dragon? Where was it seen?"

"Hmm… I think he was saying it was movin' south right?" The blond said to the red head.

He received a nod, "Yeah, thing was apparently red. About the size of an airplane from what he said." Soon he grew a big smile, "Hey Jack, maybe the fuckers real! If this girls been fucked over by Devils a Dragon isn't far off!"

Soon the blond looked like he was thinking, but he didn't say anything except mumbling to himself.

With the new found information the Nun nodded, "Uh, I was also wondering if you knew how far Australia is from here?"

"Hmm… maybe like a weeks travel?" The blond said getting up from the thinking man's pose, "Be careful though, fogs been getting much worse these days."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind." Asia said with a smile.

"Ya know Asia," Snickered the Red head, "What's your favorite movie?"

And with that, the two drunkers and a buzzed Nun talked the night away.

The night turned to day as Asia woke up in her bed, a small hangover greeting her. THinking back. She should have had more water yesterday, but it was too late to complain about such a thing now.

She opened up her Journal, now looking at three numbers. There she if a little drunkenly wrote the names Ryan and Jack and an eleven digit number. A small but happy feeling came into the girls chest, she was able to make some more friends. All in all, this journey was probably the best thing she ever had happen.

Now that she looked around, there was a phone on her night stand and a number of another friend. With a little try and tribulations, the Nun was able to figure out the phone and received a dial tone.

"Hello this is Suzie and Cat!" Came a happy voice, Asia growing a small smile as she heard the voice.

"Hello again Suzie, it is Asia. How have things been?"

"Asia! Oh, it's great to hear from you again! Everything has been fine over here, if a little depressing. Where are you now?"

"Uh, I think I am in Taiwan right now, making my way to Australia."

"Oh my, you've gone a ways in just a few days!"

Asia gave a nod even if Suzie would have known, "It has been. Hey, so how's Kouh been?"

"Well if I got to say anything I'd say depressing." A small chatter could be heard before the line changed, "Hey Asia you're on speaker! Cat wants to speak with you!"

Asia could feel a sharp ping in her stomach but tried to hold it down as the other voice came on, "It is as Suzie says, depression has come over the city. It seems the Devilkin have stayed in their little school ever since we met you."

"Oh." That little feeling got worse as the Nun thought of all sorts of things that could have occured.

"Do you know any of them Asia?" The concerned voice of Suzie came through the phone.

"Y-yeah." The Nun looked around the room just in case anyone heard her, "Uh, there is one named Issie, a cute boy with brown hair. If you can tell him I am alright I would be eternally grateful."

"I sure will!" The girl said with a chipper tone, "So what happened to you recently?"

So they talked for about an hour, Asia talking about the Dragon and the Vampires. Suzie sounded like she was having a blast as they talked. There was a few thoughts going through Asia's head, but one really stuck out.

Is this what having friends is like?

There was a knocking at the door as Asia finished the story about their little run in with the Coast Guard, "Oh Suzie, someone wants me! I will need to let you go!"

"Before you do that girl, I need to give you a warning." came Cat at the last moment as Suzie was about to say her goodbyes, "You will be crossing Molen'tage's territory. If he threatens you, tell him you know Cat. Hopefully he will remember the last time I beat him us."

"Alright." Asia said with a nod, "Bye Suzie, bye Cat, may the Lord bless the two of you!"

"Thanks for calling Asia! Call me more often if you can!" With an additional goodbye from Cat the phone went dead.

So Asia spun on her feet now facing the door, "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Mor' Voh dressed in his robes. He had a small skip in his step as he walked in front of Asia, "Ready to go? I got us a better boat and a little cash on the side."

Asia quickly gave a nod, "Sure!"

With a little coin in their pocket, the pair made their way around the city. While the two didn't understand the language, they were able to make their way around. It was kind of surprising when they quickly found Gas Masks. Books were found as well, though it took a bit longer as she was forced to find ones translated into Japanese.

The two went around a good bit, until finally the two came across a small shop that was in a bit shadier part of town. The smell of sauce and cheese was enough to lead the Italian right in, with a small glass of wine she might as well stay.

"Mr. Mor' Voh, would it be alright if we stay in this city a little longer?" The Nun said as she took a small bite out of the flatbread.

"I guess thats fine." The questioned gave a shrug, "Just means I can work on our ship a little longer."

Asia shinned a smile as she finished her bite, "Great, though what did you get anyways?"

"A few thousand of the currency along with some schematics to these "Guns" and one of those ships that caught up with us. I was just told to make it look completely different so they don't get in trouble."

The Nun gave a nod again, while her blood told the Nun it wasn't the best getting a better boat was pretty good.

As she was finishing her meal, the voices in the kitchen were starting to get worrisome, "So you're thinking she gotten real sick or something? I havn't heard from her in a week." came a slightly gruff voice.

The next one was also a man's, though it sounded much younger, "I've knocked on her door, but Tu hasn't answered. I think she's been kidnapped by someone!"

Soon Asia heard a tongue click, "Damn… why don't you file a missing person report with the police. I'll see what I can do here."

Asia watched as a worrisome looking man rushed out of the shop, a gruff looking Italian watching behind him.

Without even thinking Asia pushed herself from underneath the table, placing a ten dollar bill on the table before dashing for the door herself. Those in the shop could hear the cursing of the mobsters and how they corrupt the honest man.

Running outside, Asia quickly saw as the man was jogging down the streets. Now the man maybe would have jogged a couple of times in his life, but when compared to a Nun who has traveled for a week and slaughtered supernatural monsters, it was pretty easy to see how she caught up with him.

"Sir Sir! I want to talk to you!" With these words the man looked back, and his face soon became filled with confusion. He did however stop where he was with a slight panting.

"Do you need something?" He said with a little breath.

"Yeah, I heard you were looking for someone, I was wondering who they were." Her eyes widened for a second as she extended her hand, "Asia Argento."

While the man was confused for a second, he reached for her hand, "Hao Zhelan. Yeah I'm looking for my friend, Tu Heng. But why do you want to help? You're just a foreigner."

Asia pouted a little, "Why not? Is it not right to help as many people." With that the smile returned, "So her name was Tu Heng, what was she like? Where did you see her last?"

While the man started to hold his head he was still able to speak, "Uh, last time I saw her she was leaving my house to go home. She said something about heading to the convenience store. After that, I don't know." He took a breath before continuing, "She's a little brazen, but cute and kind. She's also a good friend, I'm pretty sure she would do the same things for me if I went missing."

"Uh, did anyone by chance hate her?" Asia said with a subtle calmness.

Hao shook his head, "She didn't really have anyone that hated her. Worst I think of was that she didn't like her family, but they're all the way in the countryside."

Asia gave a sorrowful nod, "Have you been in her home after she went missing? Was there any sign of a break in?"

At this moment the man's face went a bit anxious before looking side to side. He went in for a whisper, "I've been in there, and nothing's been moved. When I didn't see her, well I've ben trying my best."

He received a pat on the head, "There, there, I am sorry for asking so many questions. I have one last one, where is the convenience store she might have gone to?"

The man looked up with a bit of relief, "Two blocks down on the right. I've been there before, and they said they hadn't seen anything." He broke away from the Nun and gave her a bow, "Th-thank you miss."

With that he ran off, while Asia went the other direction. Just as the man said there was a small Seven-Eleven built into an apartment building. There was an alleyway to its left, while the right were apartment buildings.

Asia got a dreadful feeling as she came by this area though. The last time she felt this way was when she first came into Kouh.

Looking around the Nun tried her best to get someone's attention. They all seemed in such a rush, like they were trying their best to get out of here. Now that she looked the place was getting much darker than it should.

So the Nun approached the store, walking in with a good bit of caution. The place was normal, or at least as normal as Asia would have guessed. There was a man standing at the counter who seemed to be dozing off into the stars while no one was shopping inside.

Without anything else the Nun approached him, "Uh, excuse me, have you seen a cute looking girl who acted, uh brazenly?"

The man looked over to Asia with a longing look, "No. I have not."

"... Not even a week ago?"

"No. Are you going to buy something?" That longing stare still present.

"Uh, sure!" She reached over and grabbed a candy bar at random. He took her goods slowly, and he rang her through about as fast as a sloth. To say the man was acting weird was saying it lightly.

With that Asia left the store, looking at an empty street. Looking to her right was the alleyway next to the store. Now that she thought of it, she didn't have anything else to go off on…

Looking down the alley Asia could see the how the darkness seemed to take it over. With a prayer in her breath she spoke the words that helped her many times, "Laas Yah Nir." Soon everything lit up, all life in the city was laid bare to the Nun. With caution in her step the Nun kept an eye out for anything, let them be pickpockets or something more dangerous.

The smell of rotting meat was the first thing that impacted Asia, a smell she knew from back in the Monastery. She watched as the Aura of rats swarmed by her, her skin standing on edge. She could only be thankful she grew up in the Monastery, as it seems city life was not the cleanest.

She had been traveling down their alley for a few minutes by the time she noticed the stain on the ground. Kneeling on the ground, her vision just enough to make out the red hue it had. It was instinct that told her what it was, blood.

"Well well, what do we have here?" hearing the words Asia quickly turned. While their voice seemed to echo and light was dim, she could make out the outline of a human.

An outline that was covered in a hideously black aura, so black that it showed even in the night.

It was hard to make out his features but she guessed they were European, "A nice lady like you should not be all the way down here. Why don't you come with me instead?"

That nagging feeling of danger impacted Asia's mind, "Uh, sorry but I was just looking for someone. I will be taking my leave now." She tried her best to smile at the very suspicious man.

"Oh really, I must insist." His eyes glowed with a manevalence that did not belong in this world, "Please, come with me."

A presence washed over Asia, easily reminding her of the time the Vampire tried to control her. However just like before she was unaffected, her spirit and faith working in tandem of absolute will.

He seemed to crook her neck, "Tch, I insist."

WARNING READERS, I SWITCHED TO FIRST BECAUSE I COULD. THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE IN FIRST. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I breathed in for a moment, the man's eyes widening for a moment before shouting, "Bow to me you damn Human!"

I dedicate my voice to God, "FUS RO DAH!"

The full force of my shout smashed into the thing in front of me, throwing him across the thin alley into darkness. With luck in God I grew accustomed to fighting in the Darkness though, so I brought out a crossbow.

I do not like firing at a person while they are down, but I know for certian this thing will lead me to the girl. So I fired a bolt from my crossbow, the bolt impacting directly into his chest with a sickening sound.

I started reloading for another bolt, but I was too slow as he finally arose, "You damn bitch!" Suddenly a glowing red array appeared behind the man that seemed to cover the alley, "I'll kill you."

"Kyaa!" I went for a pair of dumpsters, the bolts of magic narrowly missing me. I finally cocked my crossbow again, so I dipped out of it to fire another round at the caster. Sadly though the bolt misfired, going awry as I quickly ducked into my God given cover from another round of magic.

"Die you damn mortal!" The relentless attacks slammed into the dumpster as I tried to keep myself safe behind it. The poor thing is starting to turn into metal fragments if I let this person continue his attacks.

I leaned out of the cover again, firing a bolt into the chest. I only had a small moment to dodge the rest of the bullets as they cut where I was. The clicking of me reloading my crossbow was met with the creaking of the dumpster.

I leaned out again, bolt this time sinking into his right arm.

"Gah!" The projectiles stopped with his scream. I tried my fastest to reload, but the dumpster started to move! Now walking infront of me was the person, his hands now a pair of claws, "I'll fucking rip you to shreds for all this girl!"

I quickly raised my crossbow to his cat like hands, the sound of metal screeched through the air. I was lucky, thanks to the Lord though, as my parry was just enough to keep him from striking into me. With a little push, I forced his hands to the side while bringing out my sword.

I went at his stide with my first attack, his hand sending it to the side. I did not let let fear take over, as with another swing I cut into his lower rib. I had to push the blade, but the attack was a blessing as it cut into his thick flesh.

"Gah! You damn girl!"

With blade in hand I readied myself to fight, but he kept on coming at me with relentlessly. First his fist rushed right by my head, the sight of a few stands of my hair being cut was just enough to help me realise what I was fighting. Luckily, his next claw attack went wide, so I aimed for his extended arm with a chop.

He gave a scream, one so load that I had to cover my ears. Drops of his blood scattered across the dark concrete, his arm going limp.

"How did you do this to me!?" He screamed as he thrashed at me. It was easy to know this creature was no longer right in his mind, each attack going too wide to hit me.

So I went with an uppercut, slicing into his striking limb when I could. I watched as his other arm went sailing across the air. With that, he collapsed onto the group while bleeding heavily onto the already bloody alley.

I took a few breaths, thanking God that this being did not leave a scratch on me. I knelt to the being and placed my hand to his mouth, the feeling of his breath telling me he was still alive!

I looked between the streets and had to wonder for a moment, where am I going to go with this being?

I had to do a little work, making sure what I am pretty sure is a devil from not bleeding out. While many ideas have gone through my head one did stick, I can call Ryan and Jack! It was just my luck that the Devil's phone dropped out of his pocket.

I messed with it for a minute, his phone not really liking me very much. It said that I put in the password wrong a couple of times too, so I gave up on that. So, I clicked on the 'Make an Emergency Phone Call' and was happy to see the numbers come up.

I took out my Journal and quickly read the numbers out of it, typing them into the device in my hand. Once I pressed call, I put it to my ear.

It rang a couple of times but it stopped in the middle of the third, "Hello? This is Jack speakin'."

"J-Jack! Its Asia from last night, I need your help!"

"Asia… Oh Asia! Wait, what? I…. What happened?"

"I need a little help with something, I'm in the city. It was near a pizza shop down two streets. Once you see a convenience store, uh, head down the alley next to it."

"Okay… Yeah I got time. I'll grab Ryan and be there ASAP!"

"Thanks!"

I hung up the phone, spending most of my time making sure my warde does not die. HE was bleeding so profusely before, but after a good bit of work I was able to clamp the wound. It uh, cost the Devil his shirt though. And yes, I confirmed he was a Devil because of that.

It was about an hour later that a pair of flashlights shined down the alley. I just could not keep it in, "Jack Ryan! God bless the two of you!"

"There you are Asia we- what the fuck!" Were the words that came out of Ryan's mouth as he looked onto the Devil next to me, "Did… what the Hell!"

"Eh he he, again bless you two for coming." I tried my best to give them a good smile, "I, uh, need your help getting this Devil somewhere."

"Devil?" It was Ryan who stepped forward, "Like what you were saying last night? I mean, you havn't drank anything have ya?"

I shook my head, and with a little struggle brought out one of the batlike wings, "Does this prove it?"

The man stepped forward slowly and rolled the man over. There we all saw pairs of wings that all Devils possessed in all their glory. She could hear them gulp before turning to her, "Uh, what are we gonna do with him?"

I bit my lip thinking on what I needed to say, "We uh, I need to get him somewhere. He has been kidnapping girls and he is my only lead. I was thinking my Hotel in base or something."

The two once again looked at eachother, with Jack sighing, "We can't take this guy to base, I mean fucking hell they'll check our cars. If this fuckers a Devil, I bet you ten bucks someone on base is gonna be working with him."

Ryan gave a nod, "We might be able to use a warehouse or some abandoned building. Since he's not bleeding, we can get him into the car."

I gave a gracious nod, "Thank the Heavens for the two of you."

Jack then gave a sobering laugh, "Yeah, thank the fucking heavens."

"Ya know, either of you two think we ended up in some bad mobster movie?"

The comment came from Jack, who finished putting the binding on the one armed Devil. He tried his best to stay away from the blood as they bond the Devil.

"Nah, if this was a mobster movie we would have bound him to a chair. So you're sure this guy is that dangerous?"

I gave them a nod, "I… do not really know. He is able to cast magic though, and he shredded metal with his bare hands."

A whistle came out of Ryan as he looked the Devil over and poked him with a smile, "This fucker is suppose to get me to sell my soul, I wish it was a girl. Maybe if she had some damn tits too."

I puffed my cheeks at the man, "Such vulgarity, do you not worry about your immortal soul?"

The man shrugged, "I guess you're right, if this guys fucking real then the afterlife probably is. You think Heaven will let in a sinning soldier like me?"

I gave him a nod, "Just listen to Jesus's teachings and go to church when you can."

He gave me a smile and a thumbs up, "Guess I'll be heading to the Chaplin's service soon."

"Oi Ryan, get your ass into gear and get us some water!" Jack yelled as he got off the pipe, "Now does anyone got any ideas how we can fucking torture a Devil, the fucking kings of it?"

We all shared a look between each other. I thought to myself for a little before speaking, "Well, I could recite the Bible…"

"And you thinkin' that will work?" Jack said with a brow raised.

I gave him a small shrug, "Well, I knew a nice Devil boy who always flinched when I thanked God."

"Damn girl, you got some stories." With that he yelled Ryan, "Jack ass, you got it!"

"Yeah I do!" I watched as the man brought in a bucket of water.

I nodded to myself and stepped forward, "Prepare yourselves, he is a Devil. They are known for honeyed words."

"Aye, I already realize that," Ryan said as he got to the Devil, "Hey Jack, get your ass over here just in case he gets a little crazy!"

I watched as Ryan dumped the entire bucket on the creature's head, the Devil's eyes getting wide as he woke up to a silver pistol. Jack just smilled at the fiend, "So you are the God forsaken son of a Bitch. You need some fucking Jesus in your life?"

"Dah! You damn fucking Mortal! Fuck you!" The hollaring of curses came from the Devil.

"I'll be damned by God *Devil Screams* and thank the Angels *More Screams* above." Jack grew a big smile, "Well Asia, what you thinkin of askin this God forsaken thing?"

I took in a few breaths while Jack was messing with the Devil. Said creature was trying to stare daggers into him, but the occasional flinches made it looked a little silly.

I took a few steps forward, "Mr. Devil, I have a few questions for you." Jack quieted down, letting the Devil look at me with a defiant stare, "If you do not answer me, I will start to recite the Bible."

The Devil's eyes seemed to grow red, "I will not bow to a simple Mortal. Hey you-"

"In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth."

"Oh the fucking Satans!"

And so I continued to recite the Heavenly script. It was quite odd if I must say, watching as the Devil slowly broke down. Why he even started to bleed from the ears, though it seemed he would always hear the words of God.

It would be about an hour later as I was approaching Exodus when he started to beg, "Please for the mercy of the Satans stop speaking! I'll tell you everything you damn bitch!"

I nodded. While I did not enjoy such a session like a certain sadistic priest, for a creature to be harmed by the simple word of God. Well, they would be an abomination unless I find otherwise.

"You have been kidnapping girls recently, yes?"

He nodded as fast as he could, "Yes I have! And it was glorious!"

I nodded solemnly, "What did you do to her?"

A large smile crept on his face, "Oh, I got 'em chained up in my basement! I was just making sure they were all nice and broke before selling them for a pretty penny."

"You God Damn!" I watched quickly as Jack gave the monster a punch.

Now with a bloodying mouth the Devil spat on him, "Ha! You mortals and your morals."

"I have two more questions, where are they and how many."

The Devil turned and gave me a bloody smile, giving me his address before saying, "You wondering how many, I think I have maybe 6 in the basement in this city."

Before we could do anything else though his smile grew, "But you are not going without me, are you? Why, even if you make it to my workshop my defenses will fry you without me."

I shook my head at the Devil, "You are to tell us where the traps are, only then will I release you."

The creature just smiled at me, "Do you really think I'd fall for that. No, you are going to take me there, alive mind you." He gave another bloody chuckle, "And I'm not gonna crack, girl. I know it's the only thing keeping me alive."

I looked at the other two, who just shook their heads. So I drew my sword, the creature's eyes widening, "W-what are you doing!?"

If there was one thing I was thankful for being in the service of that wicked priest, it was that I learned how one exercises Devils.

I made a chopping motion, cutting off the head of the monster before me. I then recited a prayer, the body coming aflame in an instant as I did.

It was that to exercise one was to kill it.

"Fucking hell." Jack said as he watched the body turn into nothing but ashe, "He dead?"

I nodded, "I learned that once one kills a Devil, they are truly dead. With complete destruction of the body via either prayer of holy light one can never come back." The last thing to burn up was what looked to be a pair of chest pieces, pawns.

It would be a few hours later as we traveled towards the small house in the countryside. It was a bit remote, but not so much that it was out of the way. Forest was its cover, and we were now in view of it.

It was still dark when we exited the car Jack brought, and we got a good view of the two story house that belonged to a Devil.

"By the Gods kid, to think you'd find a kidnapper all the way out here." Mor' Voh said with a smile, "You guys all have your guns?"

The pair of soldiers nodded, carrying what Mor' Voh called an Assault Rifle. I myself had a pistol, but was mainly carrying the crossbow still since I did not have much experience in firearms.

"Yeah, I think so," Was Ryan's response as he checked his rifle, "Still, you made this yourself?"

The man received a nod, "By Oblivion I did, yes. Why is it so hard to think a person can build one?"

"I might keep it, thats why."

With that we approached the home. Jack and Ryan said they were going to take the back, while me and Mor' Voh would take the front. Opening the front door with a bit of caution, nothing seemed to outright attack us.

What I saw was a small hallway that lead to a living space, as well as a staircase that lead upwards.

As we stepped into the house, I quietly whispered, "Laas Yah Nir."

As many times before, all auras of life were exposed to me. The first ones I immediately saw were the auras of Jack and Ryan, the two of them going through the back door with absolute caution. Another I saw was down in the basement, that while weak I believed they were the Auras of the women.

The last one I saw was hanging out in the basement as well, though unlike the girls this one seemed to have grown to be vile and wormlike.

The two of us started to stealth our way, crouching close to the floor. Making our way into the living space, I noticed how the vile thing started to make its way up to the first floor.

What we saw in the living room was nothing very much, it seemed to be covered in trash and waste. It kinda matched what I would think a Devil would live in. There was however no demonic items of worship, just the trash.

There was however some stuff on the counter next to a television, looking at it seemed to be raw cash. So with a swift grab I looted the coin.

It was then I noticed the creature had made it to the top. Leaning out of the living room into the kitchen, I finally got a look at the creature. It had two large antennas coming out of it of a hole in the wall. It was using a great many feet to hold itself there, and I could tell this thing was at least ten feet long.

For now though it seemed to be stalking my friends, maybe it was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

I swallowed as I looked at what was happening, and made my way over. Trying my best to stay out of the creature's sight, I started making some soft hand motions towards the two soldiers. I could feel my chest burn as one of the two soon noticed me, and quickly pointed his gun at me.

We froze for a moment, but before he could open his mouth I put a finger on my lips. Now that I was getting a better look, I seemed to have got the attention of Ryan who turned towards Jack and tapped his shoulder.

Soon enough the two were inching their ways towards me, but I put my palm towards them. Ryan quickly put his fist up, and the two of them stopped. Taking in a breath, I slowly pointed towards the thing hanging out in the wall.

Ryan looked just a moment that way, while Jack gave it a glance. I did the same, watching as the creature slowly inched its way back into the wall. It did not however run, and I do not know if that was for the best.

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop as we waited there. From the corner of where I sensed them in the darkness, I saw Ryan fishing in his pocket. It was a cylinder like device, a pin dangling on the top.

Its… I think it is a grenade.

Slowly he rose his finger, singling a countdown. He's starting at 5.

We waited there in baited breath as he counted down. It was then I saw him fold in the thumb, what is he doing? Isn't your thumb supposed to be one? He soon came to his index finger, and I was not prepared.

He tossed the grenade, and I was suddenly blinded. The sounds of gunfire erupted as I fell onto the ground! I could feel the pieces of the wall being flung everywhere and the scream from the monster.

"You damn bastard!"

Soon my vision started coming back, and I watched as the monster was forced out of the wall and faced the two. It came in for an attack, but Jack rolled to dodge the monster. Once it was between them, they easily fired all their ammunition into the creature's body.

Luckily though, we heard its death cry. The giant centipede fell limp onto the wooden and trash filled floor.

It was then the two turned to me, "Hey Asia, you alright?"

I gave a weak reply, "Y-yeah. That was b-bright."

Ryan gave a sigh, "That was a flashbang, things are nice for a surprise attack. If you're fighting these things you might want one."

"Alright." I got up from my spot, my vision showing no more lifeforms besides the victims.

We made our way to the basement while I watched Mor' Voh make his way to the second floor. The first thing I noticed was the dreadful smell, like someone left an animal to rot. The room was lit with a soft red light, so we traveled deeper.

"Holy fucking hell."

There were a great many body parts strung about the room as if they were decoration. THings ranging from a coat rack made of arms and feet to the light source, a womb. Towards the table was a skeleton along with buckets labeled either 'Organs' or 'Meat'. Looking further, many of these creations had sigils branded into them.

After a little bit more investigation, I found a small book. It was not anything special, like the ones I saw while walking the streets of the city. Opening it up though, I saw numerous depictions of sigils and rituals to be performed.

"I found a live one! No two!" I turned around quickly to see Ryan looking over what looked to be corpses. I then rushed over, hearing their soft moaning as he removed the restraints.

They were naked, skin bare to the bone. They were mostly covered in blood, though a good majority of it was either on their heads or their lower body. I put my hands forward to call forth Twilight Healing, but then I realized it would not come.

I looked over to Jack, "Go get Mor' Voh, he knows healing magic!"

"Got it!" And with that he ran up the staircase as fast as he could.

We tried our best to comfort them, placing them down onto the floor. I could hear a sigh from Ryan as he knelt down, "How the fuck am I going to explain this to command."

"I… do not know. Will you two be taking them?"

He gave me a nod, "Yup, better there so they can get the full story. Though I feel like we got ourselves into something really troublesome."

I gave him a soft smile, "Then I will pray for you, and you shall have faith in God."

"I'll try."

With that the night came to an end.


	3. Ch 3: The Philippines and Hong Kong

**Like I said at the very start, this story is being ran on /QST/ on 4chan. **

Journal Entry 3

The morning shines bright on my day today. Last night I was able to track down, interrogate, and finally kill a Sinful Devil. Following it up, I was joined by a pair of friends in the rescue of two women he had captured. Though I am saddened about how many died before I complete God's work.

There are things in this world that man cannot bear to see, let them be horrified. While I once quivered, I can stand tall against these forces. What I recieved is a blessing of God, the Soul of a Dragon. With it, my Voice is his, and I will destroy Evil wherever I can find it.

May the Lord bless you reader as he had blessed me.

The sun shined brightly on the pages of my journal as I wrote, the ink drying quickly so no word is smeared. Opening the window, I could feel the fresh sea winds as they brushed against my face.

I closed the Journal, trying my best to keep a steady breath. While I would not have allowed it before, I guess I have been lax when it comes to keeping a proper sleeping schedule. I grew a small smile, the memories of when I wanted to stay up and watch the stars. Now though, I see dreadful things almost nightly.

Laid out on my table was my equipment. A crossbow, sword, and pistol right after their maintenance. I took Ryan's warning to heart, that one should always care for their equipment. Next to them was the book I collected from the Devil's home.

It was a heretical book. It involved stuff like cutting people's arms off and using them as weapons. Though there were some detail about a barbaric method of healing wounds as well as… putting weapons in one's self. I could feel a soft chill just thinking about it.

Ryan and Jack said they were going to be debriefing the police on what they found. We were shocked when a general walked out to great us, so I might be able to see them anytime soon.

Mor' Voh is over at our ship, saying something about modifying it into a more proper vessel.

I looked at the clock that read 10 o'clock~.

With the sun high in the sky, I made my way around the docks. All the soldiers of the base were all outside doing their chores or getting ready to head into open seas. Though as I looked around, I could not find either of my friends.

I guess that General must be keeping them. I hope what they did was not illegal or anything.

With that I tried remembering the directions that Mor' Voh gave me, I think he said something about being to the right of the big red ship?

It was then I caught sight of his robes, and it looked like he had a rather large ship. It was very similar to the ships that pulled us over before. This one however was a different color, a black was used to color over whatever red there was. Additionally, there looked to be a red dragon like icon near the front of the ship.

"Finally arrived Asia?" I could hear his chipper voice, "how do ya like my ship!"

"It looks nice." I said while getting in, "Do we need anything before we get going?"

The man shook his head before getting out what looked to be a passport, "I'm told we are supposed to have these. This one here's yours, said you were pretty easy."

I accepted it, looking to see my picture from only a few weeks ago. I could not help but smile at it.

"Well besides that, lets get going!" He said running into the cabin of the ship. Suddenly some speakers came alive, "Where we off to? Australia was it?"

And so we took to the Seas, and I must admit the bigger boat is so much better! Traveling was much easier as the waves did not send us toppling with each splash. The cabin worked very well as shelter from the cold water outside. And lastly, I had a little bit more room to store my catches!

It was a short break in the afternoon that I was able to get out my fishing rod. It was tranquil, watching the sunset as I reeled in my third catch.

"So, how's the fishing going?" I looked over my shoulder to see Mor' Voh once again wearing his mask, but I can feel his grin.

"I have enough for dinner tonight, though it would be wise to catch many more. We need to have some surplus, and I am willing to catch them!" I grew a nice smile to show the man, "We have a great ship now! I would not mind traveling for a while."

"Is that so." He brought out a small book from his pocket, "So I saw you got yourself a magical tome, you going to read it?"

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

I could feel his brows furrow, "Read it, gain the knowledge from it. Use the powers of sorcery to turn your foes into ashe."

"I do not wish to read such a heretical book thoroughly." I said while sending the line out to see.

I could feel his smile come back, "So you don't wanna learn magic?"

I looked over to the man, "What do you mean?"

"Well you are going to be my replacement, I should teach you proper spells. So what you say, you can learn from Restoration, Illusion, Alteration, Conjuration, and lastly Destruction. Any of those peak your intrest?"

I did not need to think, "I would like to learn Restoration."

"Very well!" He said with a cheer, "Now have you ever had any experience with magic before? Maybe using the Dragon's Soul somehow?"

"Y-yes, I have had experience with healing people. It was part of what my Sacred Gear did before it was… destroyed." I picked at my own fingers, the place where the Rings of [Twilight Healing] would appear.

"Very good then!" I watched as his hand glowed with a slight golden light, "This here is basic healing spell, most just call is [Healing]. It gives a constant stream of healing, but costs a good bit of magicka though."

He lowered his hand to me, and I could not stop myself from itching closer to the spell. I slowly tapped it, a wonderful feeling coming over me as I did so. I felt all my fatigue wash off while pains I never knew I suffered were washed off.

"By the Lord."

"Hmm, now since you've used Healing magic from what is now your Soul," He said while waving away the spell, "Why not try and mimic what you've done before, but try and repeat what I did there."

I nodded, focusing on the desire to heal others. I stretched out my hand trying my best to repeat it. There was… nothing.

I watched as Mor' Voh lowered himself to my hand, inspecting it, "Well, I guess whatever was containing the Soul was destroyed." He hummed for a moment before nodding, "Maybe draw it from where you get you Shouts, thats what I do anyways."

I gave a solemn nod, before trying once again. I felt my Thu'um began to burn in my throat as I felt out my very Soul.

My Lord, I wish to heal those who are wounded, may you grant me this power?

And like that I felt a tug of force, like something was being drawn from me. Then I felt relief as Golden light flooded around me, trying to knit my woundless body. I could only thank my Lord for this power once again.

"Well there you go! You know how to heal yourself." He said getting up from his kneel, "Lets have some dinner, then I'll teach you one more thing before we head to sleep."

"Thank you very much." I said as I bowed in thanks.

To heal people was the one thing I lost when I lost my Sacred Gear. Now though, with the spells I just learned, I placed my all into it.

Day soon turned to knight as I practiced, and at Mor' Voh's suggestion I practice by inflicting injuries on myself. It was painful of course, but such practice was needed so that I could understand the spell.

It was in the morning that I got a good hand of the spell, and while it never got rid of my fatigue I was able to cast it much easier.

It was in the morning that I noticed a small book on my makeshift desk. Picking it up, the book had the symbol of a bird while the cover was colored an almost golden yellow. On top of it, written in Dragon script was Mor' Voh's handwriting.

Healing Hands, useful to care for others.

Without even a beat I threw open the book, quickly reading the contents. It felt like a jumbled mess at first, but slowly but surely I began to understand the text. It instructed that instead of focusing on healing in general, I should push both the mana and will to other people.

So I practiced doing so, and by the end of the morning I was casting the spell onto Mor' Voh as he was driving the ship.

"So it seems you've got a good handle of it all."

"Yes, by the Lord thank you for teaching me these spells." I once again gave the man a bow.

"You're welcome. By the way, have you checked out the book you were using? Has anything happened to it?" I could feel a small smirk coming from him.

Cautiously I reached into my tunic to grab it, but then I could not feel anything. A little panicked I threw out the pocket, watching with a slight dread as I watched ashes fly into the air.

"W-what happened! Did I destroyed the book!" I could feel my chest warming up in panic, "P-please forgive me! I…"

"Ahaha!" He started waving his hand at me, "Its alright, damn things usually do that. You're just an honest girl."

I puffed my cheeks at the man, "You could have told me that! It is not wise to play tricks on others."

"You're just saying that because you got tricked." His laughter was finished as he turned towards the front of the ship and pointed, "I think that Island is called the philippines, wanna go over there?"

We made our way towards the island, the almost soundless motor only humming as the ship came close to land. As we approached I easily took in the land that seemed covered in small mountains. While none of them seemed as big as what I saw in Italy, they were so numerous I could barely count them.

Honestly I do not think we expected the difficulty of finding solid ground to beach. There were a couple of times we almost beach in very shallow waters, only the strength of our motor seemed to keep us out. Luckily however, we soon came across a small village that was buried within the mountains.

We made our way into the area, small boats seemed to be scaterd about the area. I looked a little closer, and could easily see the men were fishing! I watched as a few pulled on a small net, bringing out large catches of I assume to be a hundred fish!

Soon enough we were making dock, our ship seemed to be the largest in the dock. A few watched our vessel come in, but they soon got back to work with the catches. With that, we focused on tying up the boat before going onto the dock.

As we made it to the end of the dock Mor' Voh turned to me, "Well I'm gonna make sure no one complains about us docking, you do whatever you want to do."

"Thank you, I will come back after I get some supplies."

With that we split up, while I wondered about the place for a little bit. Of course the first thing I noticed were the people working the docks, men and boys hard at work bringing in their families income. Following that, I went by a small bar before heading into the village proper.

While everything seemed calm at first, I noticed that there were few toddlers walking around with their mothers. There were a few buildings that seemed meant for commerce, a small grocery store along with a hardware store from what I saw. Women seemed to be working on baskets on their porches.

When I made it to the furthest part of the village, I saw a small run down church. I felt my heart drop at seeing it in such poor condition, it looked abandoned for a few years.

I swallowed a little as I inched further towards the structure, the sight of the roof possessing a large hole only increasing my worry. I soon came upon a gate, the cold iron looking to have been smashed into. Like the feelings I had with the Vampires and Devils, I felt something with this place. It was not one of the dreadful evils, but instead a feeling of loneliness.

This place had not been cared for in a while, and it carried with it a sadness within.

With a simple push I went passed the gates and into the courtyard. Unkempt grass brushed by my feet, making it difficult to even walk to the doors. I did make it though, pushing them open with a disturbing creek.

Just like the outside the interior was taken over by plant life, the few stained windows shattered by creeping vines. The pews were either in half or close to it. Looking forward though at the alter, I noticed what would have been a statue of Jesus and Mary both lost their heads. It was a trying sight indeed.

I continued walking, noting how part of the alter seemed to have started caving in. I however continued, looking outside to see a once again unkempt graveyard. Out of all the graves though, I noticed that a tomb seemed to have been left untouched by the encouching forest. It was a simple structure, but its importance was very evident.

With that I looked into the halls of the Church, finding a few rooms that must have belonged to the staff before the place fell into pieces

Without much else to go on, I went over and checked out the tomb. Approaching it was hard, so much so I almost brought out my sword to cut into the weeds. Luckily, I was able to traverse the rather unusual graveyard.

I finally have a good look at it, and it was unusual. Looking at the ground, there was an uneven growth all around the tomb. There was however nothing next to the tomb's cement wall, only bare dirt. For the tomb itself, it was rather plain looking compared to all the marble encrusted ones I saw in Italy. I can not stay outside though, I need to investigate.

The door was heavy, but a good push was able to open it. As I did so, the scent of lavender and mur impacted my nose. A few more steps inside and I started to notice the script about the place, it was all Latin.

Here rests Father O'Brian, 1910-1968

Here rests Father Marx, 1943-1999

Here lies Father Fortuum, 1967-2013

These are the tombs of the old priests who ran this establishment. I quickly gave these men prayers upon realisation, for does all this mean their work was for nothing?

I continued my searching of the tomb, and I quickly found the coffins of the dead men. They were sealed with cement slabs, and I would definitely think there was a wooden one inside that. As I looked over them however I noticed one of them felt… odd.

It was just like the feeling I had when entering the Church, but much stronger. It was not divine, but neither was it malevolent. Actually, it felt sorrowful from what I could tell.

Maybe I should… examine it further...

For a moment my eyes widened, w-why am I trying to unearth a Father's tomb. I quickly retracted my hand I did not know I was holding out, and with a jump made my way back into the sanctum.

With a swift movement I closed the door to the graveyard, the feeling I had replaced with exhaustion. Looking further in, there was still the alter to inspect. So I moved my slightly tired feet, coming closer to the desecrated altar.

It saddened me to see such a work in horrible condition. It must have been the most valuable thing in this entire church, as I could easily tell it was made from marble. As I got closer to it, I noticed how the two cuts were clean. So clean that it must have been done in a simple slash.

I quickly made my way closer to the podium, and I could easily see the sinking wood behind it. I do not know how these were built, but this is very unusual. So I kneeled to the deprivation, and I caught sight of a piece of metal between the floor boards.

With a quick brush I was welcomed by a small lock placed under the podium, it was keeping a false floor in place! With the wood this damaged I-!

I reached into my side, bringing out my steel sword and lifting it above my head.

Oh Lord, allow me to see whatever your Servant hid within!

With a heave I smashed it into the lock, the lock breaking off into the housing underneath. Now that I have a grip, I opened it to see whatever the Father housed within.

What I saw within it was a pistol, very similar to the one I personally wield. I sensed something was different about it, and I opened the magazine to see a very different bullet then I was used to. Instead of the lead slug, it was silver with numerous inscriptions on it. It was… oddly holy. Attached to it was a small note.

Incase the wolves ever come, for you my friend

-Mother Quarta

I looked around for a moment as I relized I disturbed the wood laying about the place. Those that were knocked from their place soon revealed bits of blood stain. It was old, that was the least I could tell. I then noticed how the box where the firearm was stored was colored with crimson splotches.

I then looked a little more, and I could see the tail seemed to go towards where the offices should be.

I tried my best to steady my breath as I walked towards the offices, giving the lorde a small prayer with my Thu'um. As I went, I moved pieces of debris to the side to see what was underneath. Soon enough I was following a blood trail that must have been a few years old.

There would be random splotches here and there that were much larger than the trail. If I had to guess, the victim was repeatedly attacked as he was running towards the altar. After what seemed like minutes I was lead to a room. The door was wide open, and what was the third but most damning sight yet.

The room was filled with debris, ranging from tares in cabinets to what must have been a chair sliced in half. I made my way in, searching towards the desk while taking in all the damage. The window that lead into the room was shattered, but unlike the others I could find pieces as far as the other wall. If I had to guess, something broke into here.

I finally made it to the desk, and laying there was a book. Slowly but surely I picked it up, and looking through it seemed to be hand written in Latin script. Pages were marked by dates while the entire book was not finished, so it must be some kind of chronicle. Well, I guess it is not odd for someone to be writing one since the temple sometimes gets a little boring.

The front title of the book declared this as 'Chronicle of Yulo Village', dating all the way back to 1920. Turning to where the writing stopped, I quickly saw the final date was in 2013 with a small sploch of blood on the page.

Before I could read the contents though I heard the creaking of a door. With my god blessed ears the sounds of voices might as well have been clear to me.

"By the Lord this place is a dump."

"Do not say such things easily, it has simply gone out of repair."

They were a pair of female voices, while one seemed to have an italian tinge to it the other was obviously from the east.

"By the Lord what happened over here!" came the Eastern voice.

"Someones been looting, and recently too. I think they went this way."

Well, I do not have any where else I could go. Oh Lord, help me with what must be your Servants.

With that I made my way out of the office, while trying my best not to make too much noise. I walked by blood stained hallway, and soon I was around the corner. Quickly, I heard the sounds of swords being drawn and both pointed in my direction.

In front of me were a pair of girls, their Habits giving away their gender at first glance. While I saw a little black underneath their wear, I could barely make out their faces with those robes on. The swords pointed were something else though, the feeling of pure holiness radiated off of them.

"Stop right there!" Spoke the shorter one, her voice betraying the eastern accent, "Who are you and why are you scavenging this Church!"

The sword is a little scary, but I took a breath. The thin whisper of my Voice exited my lips as I made a small prayer to God and bowed, "I am Asia Argento, a Faithful Nun from Italy. I noticed the church was in such bad condition that I decided to investigate it."

"Asia… Argento…" The taller one mumbled my name as if she was trying to get a taste for it. Soon enough her hood blew off exposing a short blue haired girl with a green highlight, "You were Excommunicated a month ago for healing a Devil, and then…" Her eyes widened as she continued looking at me, "You do not feel like a Devil…"

I could feel my chest burn a little, "Why in the name of the Lord would you think I am a Devil!"

The two looked at one another before Irina shrugged, "We heard you died back in Kouh along with the rest of the Fallen. Most guessed you would have been reincarnated into one of them as some sick sense of mercy."

I was breathless, but soon I could not stop my anger, "Never! I will never become a Devil! Not after what they did to me and what I saw! By the Lord they are sick monsters that prey upon us humans and use our flesh for their sick enjoyment!" The ground started to shake as my Soul spoke, "Rah krii niin!"

The sounds of the cement cracking could be heard as I finished my words. My face grew hot as as I realized I just realized what I just did. The other however lowered her hood exposing a youthful european girl with chestnut hair, "Xenovia, I think our intel is just slightly off." Soon enough she grew a large smile, "So are looking into the disappearance of Father Fortuum?"

I bit into my own lip, "I… saw his grave already. The Father has been dead for six years."

Their faces grimace just like mine at the news before Xenovia spoke, "Then we are to find out what happened to the Father. Have you gotten any leads?"

I reached into my pouch, bringing the small book, "Yeah, I was able to find the Church's Chronicle. I was not able to read it yet though."

The two once again looked at one another before the smaller one moved forward, "Well, lets read it!"

With that we walked over to something that could be used as a table, placing the book on it. I was still at the book, but the two who I easily guess to be exorcist looked over both my shoulders. I took a breath, turning to the near end.

The writing was clean, arranged in chronological order just like all other Chronicles before it. I kept turning the pages until the girl named Xenovia pointed at a page, "Right here."

March 15, 2013 years under our Lord

It is the month that man starts planting their crops once again, though in the village of Yulo something of concern has started happening. Something seems to have come through the town, almost all who were to bear their children experienced a miscarriage.

It has become quite dreadful around here, the many couples who were married last year cried in their homes in sadness. Now the village is trying to figure things out, while I of the cloth pray for their health.

The two were silent, their eyes not leaving the page as they seemed to reread it many times. Soon enough though I flipped the page to see the next entry.

May 10, 2013 years under our Lord

Things are starting to become worrisome. While not nearly as horrible as it was near the year's start, many still experience miscarriages. It has gotten to the point that I have put forward a memo to some american colleagues to inspect the water, as I have heard such a thing could cause problems.

Rumors have spread that it is once of the local monsters causing such trouble. I of his most Holy Church have however asked everyone to believe in the Lord, for he is our salvation in these harsh times. I await the response from my fellows.

I could feel a little dread about us as I turned to the last page. The chestnut haired one took a break as me and her ally read the final page.

August 28, 2013 years under our Lord

The men have come and gone, taking numerous samples with themselves as they went. They sent me a message saying that the soil did not have anything that may ruin one's pregnancy. They of course said there might be something unknown in the soil, such as a localized pathogen so they will continue testing.

Luckily the miscarriages have been cut in half as of recently for reasons unknown, people still suspect something is off. Now I would agree with them, as I feel something not of God's light plagues the village. As such, I will be sending a letter to an associate to send to me exorcist. [/i]

That was the last of the writing he made, a sharp click came from Xenovia's tongue as she backed away. Where there should have been writing was instead a blood stain.

I was the first to speak, "No one ever received his letter, did they?"

"No. He must have been killed before he could mail it." Her voice was monotone, though I could easily tell the strain in it.

"Then we will avenge Father Fortuum's death." I rose from the table and moved the book into my robes, "Do you two know what kind of creature it might be?"

"It is a monster of a foreign myth, so we wouldn't know." Were the words that came from the Chestnut haired on. After a moment she walked over to me, "While you might be excommunicated, you obviously still care for our fellow man and have learned a devil's true nature."

A small slendered hand was extended to me as the sun fell near the horizon, "I, Irina Shidou, am willing to work with you for these people's sake. So are you willing to accept us?"

I grew a small smile, reaching over and shaking the Exorcist's hand, "Thank you for this honor Irina, I will cherish this moment till the day I die."

Once we broke away the girl nodded her head, "So was there anything else you found?"

"Y-yeah." I turned towards the door and motioned to them. The two looked at one another before following me towards the tomb.

It was just as difficult to get over to the tomb, but experience made a difference. As the two made it to me I turned to them, "Now be careful, something is really weird with one of the coffins. It made me want to open it… somehow."

"Alright." Was the response I received from Irina as Xenovia was studying the odd plantless base.

I pushed open the door once again, the scent of mur and lavender once more entering my nose. As quickly as the door was opened, Irina was in front of me studying the scriptures. Looking to the side I saw the coffin, the pull still there.

"What do you think Irina, I can feel a presence." Xenovia said as she entered behind us.

Slowly but surely I watched as Irina turned to face the coffin as well, silently kneeling next to it, "Yeah, its a spirit, but its not malicious." She ran her hand across the top blowing off the dust, "You weren't kidding Asia, I really want to open this thing up."

I looked over my shoulder to see Xenovia taking out her sword and assuming a stance, "Go ahead and open it, I will stand guard."

"Alright!" And with that I watched as the girl gripped onto the top before looking at me, "YOu want to open this, don't you?"

I walked over and grabbed onto the other side, the sound of concrete on concrete resounding in our ears as it moved. Soon enough the top was off, exposing the wooden coffin underneath. It was not that hard to move either, Irina just lifted the top off while it was on a pair of hinges.

"By the Lord," It was not a skeleton, but instead the body of a man. The flesh was still rotting, but in such a way that most of the face was reconizeable if a little mortifying. He looked to be middle age, but his head had become bald.

Me and Irina shared a look, the feeling was mutual but odd. Taking out her sword, Irina sliced through the priest's clothing to expose his chest, "Three cuts to the chest, a hole where his heart should be, and lastly another hole in his stomach." were the words that came from Irina's mouth, "Whatever creature wanted to kill this man, they did their work."

"His body is preserved… but its not perfect." I said looking him over once again, "So he is no Saint."

I received a nod from Irina, "He might have become some kind of vengeful spirit, and while he's not a Saint he must still wish to protect his people."

I looked around a little more, and thats when I noticed a small book laying next to him. I quickly grabbed onto it, and as if possed quickly moved to the page marked by blood.

"Manananggal."

"So thats what we are facing?" Irina said as she looked over my shoulder, "Well, help me put this guy back, and we should get moving. Its going to get dark soon."

"Alright, let us seal this man's tomb and give him a proper prayer."

Once again the two of us gripped onto the sides of the stone coffin, the concrete slab moving back into place. While a small thought of how we are able to do this touched my mind, I ignored it in favor of standing for prayer.

Irina led it, as she is still of the Church. As her words were spoken and she gave him his right, I could feel that whatever plagued the man's body etching away. As soon as she finished, the soft pressure was no longer there.

"Alright!" Cheered Irina as she stepped out of the tomb, "Well what do you think Xenovia, should we track these monsters down tonight?"

"Yes, we should eliminate them before any more innocents are harmed." My fellow Italian said, sword in hand.

"Oh, um could I suggest something." The two turned their heads to me, "I came here with a very unique person. He would likely enjoy a hunt for these monsters."

The two looked at each other before Irina grew a smile, "We'll take all the help we can get, just lead the way."

With that we made our way back into the village, most of the people already in their homes for the night. It was understandable, since the land was only lit the moon and stars around here. I was upfront a few paces before them, while the two exorcist were staying a few steps behind me.

My face went red a little when they started talking, as they were obviously trying to keep it hidden from me. I guess they never realised I had good hearing…

"Irina, why did you allow the girl to follow us?"

"Don't you think we need the help? The Mother told us to get as many allies as we could."

"That is not what I meant." The irritation was becoming evident in her voice, "She might be no better than a witch right now."

"But you felt that power too, right?" Now Irina was also becoming irritated, "We both experienced that before."

"She is supposed to have [Twilight Healing] though."

"Yup, and yet a support Sacred Gear caused that? No, that girl is no longer human, but she's definitely not a Devil either." I felt her smile at my back, "The Lord did teach us forgiveness, and if she learned her lesson and grew in strength. Well, Mother is always looking for those of able body and spirit."

I tried my best to keep a straight face as we approached the fire that was on the beach. As I expected of him, Mor' Voh seemed to be manufacturing something really odd right now. When he caught sight of me I could feel the smile from under his mask, "Oh Asia, take it you found something running about this town too?"

"H-how did you know!?" My face once again started to flare.

I watched as he set the tube of metal into the fire, "Well you got those ladies following you, and I caught wind of something in this village. So of course my apprentice would be right on the quest."

I let out a small sigh, "Well you are right, I was wondering if you would be able to join us in the hunt?"

"By Oblivion yes!" He announced as the bonfire suddenly went out, "First though introduce me to these people."

So we started with introductions, followed by what our plans were for tonight's hunt.

"So whats everyone's plan?" Mor' Voh said as he looked over the group with a wide and ready smile.

"Hmm, well we could split up." Irina said offhandedly, "Though we risk there being multiple monsters, in which they will target whoever think are the weakest."

"We should stay together then." I said with a stern declaration, "The monsters I have been facing are getting stronger and stronger. If we do not know about them, then we should assume the highest guard!"

"That is a sound argument." Xenovia said before turning to her partner, "We should also head towards the slums of the village. A monster like must have some intelligence to itself."

"Alright, then lets head off!"

With that we started to make our way over with heads held high in caution. As we left the beach a sudden spark entered my brain, and with a swiftness I brought out a small book that was written in japanese.

"Oh, what do you have there?" Mor' Voh with a small laugh.

"A book I picked up, right here it is!" I cheered finding the page.

At this point both the exorcist took notice of our chatter, and walked over to see what we were looking at. It was Irina who's eyes widened upon seeing it, "South Asian Mythological Monsters? You surely came prepared!"

"Yup!" I cheered before showing her the page, "Right here is the entry for Manananggal. Its described as a winged and legless blood drinking creature that prefers eating" I could feel my face drop at the words, "the hearts of fetuses. It will also drink the blood of grooms when they are alone."

"Well that's fucked up." Mor' Voh said with a nonchalant tone.

She sounded a little strain but Irina spoke, "Do we have any weaknesses to exploit?"

I nodded, "They hate Garlic and Salt, but have a fear of daggers, light, spices, and a 'Buntot Pagi'."

"Really, they fear daggers…" I watched as Mor' Boh started walking away from us to a barrel. He opened it, and soon I watched as an avalanche of daggers fell out of his sleeves and into it.

A small whistle came from Irina, but Xenovia walked over and placed a pair of daggers into the barrel as well.

"Okay…" I turned to face out path, "Laas Yah Nir." I could Irina watching me as I spoke, the world once more showing me all that is, "R-ready?"

"Yup!"

With that we walked towards the slums.

I grew a small smile hearing that, "Then we should head out and hunt some of them, right?"

Xenovia nodded, "It would not be a bad thing to do. Come Irina."

The girl laid her face on the pillow as she mumbled, "Don't wanna."

Xenovia just sighed, "Do you not want to take revenge for those monsters turning your friend?"

"... Fine." The smaller exorcist rolled off the bed and gave us a pout, "Damn bastards touching Issei, tsk."

With that we headed out and into the streets, seeing the sights of the city. I was a little amazed at how much english there was about the area, even if I could not really read it.

Soon enough we heard a little bit of fighting, and on instinct we all made our way over to where it was. What we saw were police standing in formation around a large group of people, all carrying signs I could not really read. I turned to Xenovia who spoke, "This is between men, we have no part in it."

With that we traveled through the city searching for anything that could be deemed unusual. About this time there were a number of black vans going in a certian direction, as if joining together.

"I don't like them." Irina said as we watched them travel. Xenovia nodded, and I could not agree more. The issue was they were traveling on open streets while we were walking on the streets.

The night came in quite well, though clouds over took a majority of the sky. We walked our way through the majority of the slums, each keeping a watchful eye on their respective side. I noticed how most of the lights within people's homes were out, just like the village I was at before.

"You have that feeling Asia?" I looked over to see Irina with a small grimace as she tried to look about attentive.

"Y-yeah. Somethings out there, but I do not know where." I whispered with a little worry in my voice.

"So I guess you havn't lost your faith yet." I received a small smile, though I felt this one was the most genuine of them all.

I tilted my head, "What do you mean by that?"

I received a small chuckle from the girl, "Well… there's something about our faith that gives us something of a sixth sense." She kept her eyes wondering as she talked, "If someone believes in the lord enough, they can do many things. At the very least, they can ward away monsters of the night, while Saint force them to repent."

I nodded along, listening to every word that she said.

"To become an exorcist you need one skill in particular, the ability to feel the supernatural. Sometimes even the type they are."

My brows rose as she gave me another smile, a knowing one. I sighed as I saw it more as goofy than intimidating, "I am not keeping it a secret from you, Irina. I am, something a little different from you or Xenovia. However, I feel it has brought me closer to the Lord than ever before."

We continued our patrol, and while I could not see where they are I knew they were there. As we walked though I heard Mor' Voh click his tongue, "Well I need to go to the pisser. You all just continue without me."

As he started walking away Irina quickly grabbed his arm, "Hey, why are you leaving!? Aren't you worried they'll go for you?"

I could still feel his smile as he threw off her hand, "You think they want an unfair fight?"

Before she could say anything to him I quickly tapped her shoulder. She was looking about ready to burst, "What!"

I tried my best to give the girl a calming smile, "I would not worry about Mor' Voh, he can easily take care of himself."

She still had a worrying face on her, but I got a sigh out of her, "I just don't want someone to die on my watch."

"Die?" I had to laugh a little, "From what I saw, he has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Alright." She said, though I felt like I was drawing teeth from her.

With that we split off from him, and though we were apart I tried my best to keep everyone within a minute of each other. Nothing much else changed, as everyone seemed to be trying their best to stay aware of the situation.

The streets were silent, not a nice kind either. It was when the moon was covered by clouds when we got dropped on. It was all sudden, the sound of wings swooping down were my only warning as they came from above, three of them each trying to slice into us.

Xenovia was the first to react, though she was simply too slow as the creature's monsterous claws ripped impacted her face. I noticed though a small flash of golden light before the girl made a counter attack, a large sword coming into her grip as she sliced into the creature's side. It screamed as I watched a holy glow burning its flesh.

As for Irina's, she was not nearly as aware as her partner. The attack struck right into her back, but just as her ally a small glow illuminated the struck region before she was set flying for the ground. Luckily I watched as she quickly roled back into a more combative position, drawing out a katana for her fight.

I was not so fortunate, a sharp pain crossed over my back. It was painful, so much pain!

I turned around to see one of the creatures in all their glory. Their faces were feminine, but like the rest of their bodies it was twisted with what seemed to be tenacles. Its mouth was normal, but an extremely long tongue tangled out of it.

Its speech was horrible to listen to, "yUm! I didn't thInk Her flEsh WUold Taste so Good!"

"TiMe TO EaT!" The creature yelled as its long tongue started to become animated, an by the Lord was it getting longer.

However, before it could attack me I once again reached into my soul. The words dedicated to God, I spoke with a thunderous roar, "FUS RO DAH!"

A wave of force erupted from my mouth, no time for the creature to dodge something that it never knew existed. The impact sent her flying through the air, the sounds of her crashing into a wall of trash and clutter rained into my ear.

With a quick action I brought out my crossbow, sending a fury of bolt sinking into her flesh. Though all three bolts slammed into her, I noticed how none of them sank deeper into her flesh.

I heard a screech coming from the one Irina was fighting as I turned to see her roar her own battle cry, "In the name of the Lord, die!" The attack quickly cleaving off one of the beast's arms.

"DaMn MYrtL! YoU chOOse the WrONG TaRGET!" The one I forced down sprouted her wings, taking flight into the air.

"You're thE biTCh WHo deCIded to ATTack thEm!"

Soon enough the three were outside of the exorcist sword, to which the two of them changed to pistols. I watched as they lit up with a bright light, each attack however going extremely wide.

I however rose my crossbow, firing a bolt into the maimed one. She screamed something quite horrifying and started dropping from the sky. One of the fellows however quickly grabbed onto it before it could fall from the sky.

I could not stop myself from giving chase, as they have harmed too many of God's children! The other two seemed to have the same idea, joining me in the chase after the monsters through the thin streets of the slums.

The monsters however were starting to get away though, so I made a prayer and released my Thu'um, "Wuld Nah Kest!"

I watched as the world seemed to shift, my body being carried by a force as fast as the wind! In the next moment I was infront of the monsters, pointing my crossbow at them before I had a thought.

Quickly I replaced my crossbow and pulled out the odd sidearm I was carrying. Pulling the trigger, I released a pair of bullets into the one who seemed weakened by Irina. The bullets that came out shined just like the ones Irina and Xenovia were using, and both impacted the creature in the chest.

There was a sharp sound as its head was jerked back, the sound of several bones cracking carried through the air before the thing's body turned into dust.

"YoU bITCH!" The one carrying its ally yelled. I watched as the one in its hands turned to dust just like its fellow, leaving it able to dive directly for me!

I ducked for the ground just as it was about to hit me, the sound of its tongue whipping where I was carried through the air. With a roll I was on my back, and its eyes went wide as I put a pair of bullets right into its chest.

It screamed something monstrous, lashing its tongue at me once again. Before it could however I rolled from underneath into a kneel. With shaky breath I fired a final bullet into its chest, the sound of bones cracking as the bright colored bullet smashed into the ribs.

"DaMn YoU…"

And with those words, the creature collapsed onto the floor.

The morning sun shined through the water valley that lead into the small village. By then though I was already moving about in the cabin of the ship preparing the meal when the light started waking up the occupants. I have gotten more or less use to such times, and while I do feel a little tired it helps with preparations of the day.

I watched as the first one to wake up was Xenovia, who simply got off the small cot without making an issue. She was using her cloak like Habit as a pillow, so she quickly put it back on as she made her way over to me.

With a small smile I placed in front of her a pair of toast with a small side of jerky. She took a seat with a small smile, "Thank you, Asia."

"Nn, your welcome!" I tried my best to give the girl a bright smile as she did her prayers.

It was not long after she woke up when everyone else started to awaken, the second being Mor' Voh who slipped in and grabbed a toast before heading outside. The last was Irina, who came in wearing only just that odd body suit.

"I'm going to kill the bastard who ruined my habit." She complained as she took her own plate of food.

I did the same finally, walking over to the table to sit with them, "We did kill it though."

"I guess we did." She muttered before joining me in a prayer. After a few moments we were eating, Irina herself digging into it like a ravenous hound.

After a few minutes of eating I decided to speak, "What will be your plans here onwards?"

"We will probably return to the Vatican." She said toast in hand, "This was something of a test run to practice using our new weapons, and I can easily call it a success!"

"That sounds great!" I said with a smile, "I hope you are able to save more people!"

It was then I noticed a change in Irina's eyes, she looked at me hardpressing before sighing, "Tell me Asia, what happened to you? You… Shouted one of those monsters to the ground and then teleported in an instant. As a member of the Faith, I wish to know."

"Alright, I guess it is fine." I said with a small smile, "You see, I guess it all started when I entered Kouh…"

With that I explained my circumstances after my excommunication, and how I was 'brought in' by the Fallen. I explained how I met Issei, who might as well be the only nice Devil I knew on this God given earth, and lastly my own death.

"Y-you died!" Irina yelled with surprise. I noticed how Xenovia also started paying attention to my story as well as she slowly ate the last of her meal.

"Yes, though I will admit this is when my circumstances become a bit weird." I felt a little worry but continued, "You see, Mor' Voh arrived from another land just then and supposedly slayed all the Angel present. He managed to attain my Sacred Gear, but… well I do not really understand it much myself. What I do know is he destroyed it, and the Soul within join with my own. As my Soul was still me, and the Dragon's was not, mine…. Took it over."

"That is AWESOME!" Irina yelled while almost falling out of her chair, "So are you like a Dragon or something!?"

I nodded, "Yeah, from what he said I became a Dovahkiin, Dragonborn in our tongue. I can speak their language and whenever I slay one, assume a piece of their power." I figured a little under Irina's immense stare, "He said it is the only way to slay a Dragon permanently, as I will eat its Soul."

I sank a little in my seat, "After that, I was brought back to life using one of his Thu'ums. I guess we are kind of immortal, as anyone who knows those words can bring either of us back."

"Oh… I do not know how I feel about that part." Irina said with a little sadness.

"Do not worry about me," I said with a smile, "It just means I will never stop helping people."

Her eyes widened at me before she grew a small smile, "Asia, who was it that excommunicated you?"

"Uh, Father Orion of our local principality." I noticed how she almost too happy with yourself.

"Well… you see we are going back to the Vatican." Irina said sly face to her, "I bet our mentor can easily overrule their short sightedness."

"Y-you are saying I can join the Church again!?" I could not hold back my joy at hearing her.

The girl had a terrifying smile on her, "Yeah, you helped us a lot! What do you say Xenovia, you think she can join the Exorcists?"

The girl gave a slight nod, "She has repented. Griselda would be interested if her ability to kill Dragons is true."

With that Irina stuck out her hand, "So what do you say? Wanna come with us?"

My heart was becoming elated when I heard her say that, but I had to voice something, "Could I just travel towards the Vatican? I do not want to stop traveling this way if it means I can help people on the way."

She became a little sad upon hearing that, "Are you sure? I mean while you are doing tons of good from what you told me, should it not be more directed?" The girl laid back into the chair, "If you join us, you will gain access to the Church's funds and we will be able to outfit you with better arms." She made a small show with her hand, "Me and Xenovia both travel the world doing work for them, and it's rare for us to have little more than a week off."

"Well…" I thought to myself for a moment, "Let me go talk to my companion. I would not want to leave him lonely."

"Alright" I went out of the cabin and searched for Mor' Voh. It was not hard, as he was just hanging out just outside the cabin.

"Need something?" He was a bit casual, finishing up the rest of his meal.

"Well… I just got a proposal." I felt his brow raise a little, "They told me I could go to the Vatican, become instituted as an Exorcist."

"Good for ya!" He cheered.

"Are you sure?" I grinded the deck below me, "I eamn, if I go with them we will not be traveling together anymore. You would be by yourself."

"Oh I've done that for years!" He said with a cheer, "A chance to join an organization is something I always love doing, you should give it a shot!"

"Are you sure!? What about my taining?"

"That?" He gave out a hearty laugh, "You've passed! You haven't died horribly after a few adventures, and trust me when I say that's the hardest part. Hell, you've gotten a little tougher and stronger, you don't need me at all!"

He soon reached into his cloak, pulling something out of it, "I think a nice present would be good for you."

Give me a Skyrim item you guys wanna receive. It can range from Armor to a collection of spell tomes, but nothing game breaking. You can also get Novice Training in one of the skill trees, like smithing or alchemy, of skyrim if you guys want that instead.

What came out of his cloak was a small book, but it had an odd symbol on it, "This here is a book on conjuration! Trust me when I saw conjuration is very helpful."

I accepted the book a little warily and stored it into my pouch, "Thank you?"

He nodded smugly, "Last thing, since you havn't fought any dragons I'll give you a new Shout. I will now let you tap into my understanding of, Battle Fury, since you might like it."

Just as before I felt a powerful wind multicolored wind impact me. At an extremely fast rate, my mind was filled with knowledge and power. It was the power to empower my allies, to help them meet the same fury of those who went on the Crusades.

"And there you go." He walked over and ruffled my head, "Now get going, you don't want to miss the carriage ride."

I backed away for a moment and bowed to him, "Thank you for everything you did for me, Mor' Voh! Is there any way I can contact you!?"

He just chuckled a little, "Just send a courier, they always find me."

"Alright!" And with that I returned to the two Exorcist.

The two were cleaning up their meals, throwing away the plates since they were just of the paper kind. Of course Irina was the first to notice me, "So how did it go?"

I could not hold my happiness in and hugged the girl, "I will do it!"

"That's great!" We celebrated for a few minutes before getting our things together.

"I call shotgun!" yelled Irina as she quickly got into the vehicle. It was a shabby looking thing, it did not possess a real kind of roof instead having a tarp and pieces of metal about it. Getting in, it will admit it was more pleasant than driving across the Asian Seas in a speed boat.

Xenovia started driving the vehicle and soon enough we were on the dirt roads. They were rough, but again nothing nearly as bad as being on the high seas. The sights, while not nearly as bad as open sea, were covered in nothing but a dense jungle of trees.

After about a half an hour of travel I decided to speak up, "So what is it like being an exorcist? It must be a tiring job for sure."

"It is." Irina said without hesitation, "But it's rewarding too! We get to travel the world trying our best to purge evil in the world, let them be Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, or even dangerous Heretics!"

"So where have you been?"

"Well…" She thought to, "We've been just about everywhere, Pague, London, Berlin, Sydney, and even Paris!"

"You forgot New York, Irina." Xenovia said as she turned onto a pavement road.

"That too." She said with a smile, "So where have you been Asia? How long have you been on that boat?"

"I started in Kouh," I said with a smile, "Then we moved to Taiwan and then to the Philippines where you found me. I mostly spent my week on the seas fishing though."

"Really, you were in Kouh?" Irina's eyes started to shine, "Did you by chance meet a boy named Issei?"

I gave her a firm nod, "Issei was very nice to me when we met, and he even tried to save me from the Fallen Angels. He might be the only Devil who is redeemable."

"What?!" The girl reached over the armrest and was now grabbing me by my collar, "What do you mean Devil! Did he get reincarnated into one of those bastards!?"

A look of anger was covering the girl's face, like something extremely valuable was stolen from her. I reached over and placed my hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft nod with my best smile. After that she sank away from me, Xenovia patting her shoulder before resuming the drive.

Soon enough we arrived in a city, the signs calling it Manila. Coming in it was nothing like the city in Taiwan, but it even then it was still fairly large. There were however plenty of people on the road, including a bunch of little red busses driving around.

Xenovia, who was talking on a phone for a few minutes put it down and announced, "Griselda has arranged a few plane rides from here to Rome. We will be departing in a few hours to head over to Hong Kong. After that, it will be a direct flight to Rome. It sounds like we will be the city for a day from what it sounds like."

Traveling by plane was very nice, looking out of the window I could see the entire world below. We had a good bit of room compared to the last time I traveled, which was great. It was honestly very odd to me how easy we were able to travel, and I think it has something to do with Xenovia and an officer there.

While I do condone bribery, I will admit I was happy keeping my arms.

With all that we now arrived in Hong Kong, and I must admit the arrival was quite odd. At least, that was the feeling I got when the plane landed in the city. The speakers came on, thanking us for our travel to the great nation of China, but I could not hold back shivers hearing it.

After our arrival Xenovia guided us towards the hotel that was right next to the Airport, getting us into a room that had two beds.

Irina, who was more or less silent from the journey, laid down on the bed closest to us and stayed there. Her friend gave a soft sigh and turned to me, "Because we won't be leaving the city till tomorrow, I was told to be wary when traveling the city. It appears the local government is trying to move in, with the support of the Devils and Yokai."

My eyes widened, "W-what do you mean!? Are these people being attacked by those monsters!"

The girl shook her head, "Hong Kong is one of the few cities in the east we can travel to without sparking a war. However, if the local government gains more power we will no longer be welcomed."

"That is…" I felt a warm anger building up in my stomach, "Are we able to fight?"

Xenovia thought for a moment, "I was told a few Exorcist have been sent around for damage control. It seems the city has become a hotspot for Stray Devils to congregate and fester. Besides that, there are always the more vicious Yokai."

"Anything else we should know?"

"Griselda told us to enjoy the city."

"Oh by the Lord, we need to do something!" I looked around for a moment to see if there was something. If it was by the Lord or my luck, I saw a small black car with a thingy on top, "What is that?"

"That is a Taxi." Xenovia said before her eyes widened, "Taxi! Taxi!" She yelled while waving her hand.

Gingerly, the vehicle came to a stop infront of us and the window rolled down, "Uh, do you three need to go anywhere?"

"We need to…" Xenovia's face fell out as the man just gave her an odd look.

"Do you speak English"

"We need you to follow that vehicle!" I said pointing towards the black vans.

He took one good look at the vehicle before looking at me like I with an odd expresion, "You want me to follow the fucking cops?"

Before I could say anything Xenovia put a bundle of cash infront of the man. He took two good looks at it before grabbing it, "Hop in! Fuck the police!"

With that we followed the vans. They did not seem too worried about us, simply driving down the street as vehicles made way for them. Our driver though was really good, sifting his way through traffic and even gaining on the vans!

Though something happened as they were driving. I felt a slight tug in my mind, and Irina's head went up. Xenovia and the driver were staring at the vehicles, but we watched as a pair of the vans suddenly diverted down a street on the left of a fork.

"Sir!" Irina cried as she got next to him, "You need to go Left!"

"Left?" He was sounded confused as if… he did not notice it.

"Go left, now!"

"Alright alright!" And with that we went towards the diversion. The man murmured in confusion, something about 'How did I miss them' but followed the way.

Soon enough we saw them enter a small ally, a pair of gates closing behind it.

"Drop us off up the street!" Irina cried to the man.

With that, we were back on the streets. From what I could see, the alleyway sat between a pair of buildings. One looked to be a business, but falling apart from unuse while the other was an apartment building of some kind.

I took a moment to look around, and to our luck I caught what looked to be a restaurant. So without much else I grabbed onto my fellows and we got ourselves a table inside, next to the window.

"Uh three teas please." I said to the waiter who came by. The man gave me a nod before going into the back to get our drinks.

"So that is where the people are being transported to?" Xenovia said as she watched the front gate, "There seems to be some kind of loading dock inside those gates."

"We might be able to enter via that apartment building." Irina said as the tea came out in front of her, "I have a feeling the gates were warded at the very least."

As we started drinking, we watched as the black police van came out from the gate. Once again I felt a wave of something hit me, like I was suppose to ignore the gate being there.

"It seems they are using mind-manipulation magic." Irina said as she slowly sipped the tea.

"Tsk, this is why I avoid Devils." Xenovia said as she was barely holding onto her cup.

We continued to watch, not a single soul visibly came from that building. Just as evident was that everyone who went by the place seemed to largely ignore it, so I guess it is either they are use to it or the magic warding the facility. Looking towards the Apartments, I watched as people came in and out of it without trouble, not even using a key.

I spilled a little of my third serving of tea when the magic hit us again. We looked over and watched as a vehicle, this time an unmarked white van came out of the gates. Since it was traveling on the alleys for a little bit, I'm sure we could catch up with it as it was leaving.

"Let us get going." I quickly placed two twenty dollar bills on the table, everyone else quickly getting up and following me outside.

We ran for a little while, following the vehicle as it wondered from alley to alley. We passed by crowds and people at work while the van tried its best to lose us. We were forced to make random turns, but because of the crowds the vehicle was being forced to slow down.

Soon enough the vehicle to a right, and we followed it into a very thin alley. The outer rims of the world seemed to become blurry as the back of the vehicle opened up!

Infront of us were a pair of men armed with machine guns, and within the next moment they opened fire upon us. With a swiftness belonging to the wind we quickly dodged and took cover behind a dumpster.

"Damn you fuckers can't hit a thing!"

The sound of electricity resounded in the air, and with that we reflexly jumped from our cover. We had the will of the Lord on our side as where we were was a sizzling hole of metal. I quickly looked over and saw two men with a Devil behind them, a blue electric charge coursing in his hands.

I rolled onto my feet, a burning fury awakening in my chest, "Put on the full armor of God, so that you can take your stand against the devil's schemes! [b]MID BUR SHAAN![/b]"

The Devil gripped his head as the Exorcist roared with a fury. The men simply opened fire upon Irina and Xenovia, but one's attacks went wide as they other's firearm gave a resounding click. They could not do anything as the two hopped onto their backs and bashed the Devil.

While I did not have a clear shot, I watched from afar as the two struck the Devil with a pair of strikes. I could easily hear his scream as they laid their swords into him. I watched as blood seemed to splatter onto the walls of the van.

He started to crackle with electricity once again, but the I yelled at the top of my lungs, "He trains my hands for battle, so that my arms can bend a bow of bronze!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, but he had no defense as Irina rose her blade and slammed it into with a resounding crack.

I watched as the two men went slump, dropping their arms as if they were puppets. I could feel myself pant as the two slowly dragged the creature out of the vehicle. From what I could tell, he had a clear wound going through his chest. Even now his body started to turn into a smoldering pile of ash. The Exorcist however turned around, lowering their heads as if in prayer.

I walked forward slowly, looking upon the carnage. While there were a couple of red spots on the walls, what was the most pressing issue was the bodies laying on the floor nude. They seemed to have barely any injuries on them, but the look in their eyes was something I did not like. It was a permanent look of pure pain.

And so I took a few moments to pray as well, for whatever happened to these poor souls.

"We need to continue our mission." Were the words Irina said as she broke from the session.

"In the name of the Lord." Xenovia said as she carefully put the two men back into the van.

"Are you sure this will work?" Xenovia said as the Exorcist lowered themselves in the back.

"Do you have faith on the Lord?" I said with a little sweat dripping from my forhead.

"I do!" Irina said as they were now covered with a small tarp.

Since I was the only person wearing common folk clothing, I was the one in the Driver's seat. Slowly but surely I drove forward and onto the street, the sky no longer blurry as my sight was flooded with people.

They made way for me, luckily. My caution in driving seemed to have given them plenty of time to back out of the way for me to continue forward. After what seemed like half an hour I was able to inch myself onto the street where the Devil's hideout was.

The sounds of the pair readying their swords rang into my ear as we approached the door, the wave of forgetfulness once again going into me. Luckily my spirit was much more powerful than their malcanations, and the door opened for us. Driving in, the sky once again grew a little blurry.

Coming in there seemed to be some kind of lot that housed a bunch of trucks, so with a little work I moved the vehicle over and slowly backed it on. Of course it did not help when I heard the sound of metal being crushed as I backed in. The sound of a curse came through the air as one of the nearby doors opened to reveal a human.

"What the hell did you do!" He looked rather skinny, wearing a pair of robes one would find on a sorcerer, "Actually, why the hell are you back! You should be dumping those-"

He did not get the chance to say anything more, as the side door to the van was opened to reveal my fellows. Sadly their attacks were wide, only one attack clipping into the stunned man as they burst forth with the speed I granted them earlier. I also fired a bolt at the fellow, but it seemed to have struck some kind of barrier.

In return the man reached out and attempted to do something, but his eyes widened as if something was to happen.

"Oh, you're a Warlock!" Irina yelled before appearing next to the man, "May you be forgiven in death!"

His eyes widened as she cut him every which way, the sheer speed of her cuts turning what should have been a corpse into sausage.

"I truly meant that." were the words she spoke as I jumped out of the vehicle and met up with that. She turned to me with a smile, "So what's the plan? You got us in here, now how you wanna take them out."

"Take the door he left opened!" I shouted as quickly as I could.

"Alright!" Irina said with a smile as she rushed through the door. I could hear the sound of something breaking horribly before a scream of a man. Xenovia did not bother, following up her ally with her weapon prepared to fight.

I quickly followed behind them, and I found a small group of maybe three men who were stunned to see us. I quickly raised my Crossbow, firing a bolt into a man as they tried to organize themselves.

We however had the advantage of surprise, which gave Xenovia plenty of time to cut two of them in half, the shockwave continuing along to blow out a piece of the nearby wall. While the entire building shook, but was able to stay together from her brutal attack.

As for Irina's, her enemy died as she struck right through the heart with her blade. A quick movement later and she had severed his head.

With that the room was empty of personnel, leaving only a few cages and their corpses in the dock. I walked over to the corpses of the fallen men, and I easily found myself what I believe was called an Assault Rifle.

"Bastards!" I heard Irina cried as she quickly attacked the cages before her. The metal easily came apart, allowing her to reach in and dragged out an unconscious man.

"There are likely more." Xenovia said as she practiced with her weapon for a moment, "Let them sleep Irina, then we can just let them onto the street so they think nothing happened."

Irina gave a nod, readying her sword for a moment beofre looking at me, "You ready too Asia?"

"Nn!" I nodded my head, hefting my new weapon for the attack.

"Laas Yah Nir" I whispered into the air, the world just as always becoming bare to my sight. I saw through the building a great many people were collapsed onto the ground, just like the two fellows we met in the van. Though as I looked, I caught sight of a Devil's aura that was surrounded by still standing people.

"I think they are on the fourth floor!" I looked about a little more, "There are a few about the building as well."

"Okay?" Irina said as we started running towards the stair case, "Lets head about and clear the building then getting to the top, yeah?"

We gave our nods, then headed up the staircase and through the building. We made our way about, Xenovia and Irina rushing into rooms first and ambushing the men inside. I would normally not make it in time for them to have slaughtered all the heretics and Warlocks present in the building. It did not really matter though, as long as the job was done.

The first few rooms we came through were horrible. They were places where the people were being held against their will, though I noticed how almost all of them were either dead or unconscious.

"Mind magic." Irina said as we were checking over the people.

"Like those men from the van?"

She blew the lock from one of the cages and started bringing people out to look over, "It must have been some form of domination. If the connection broke, most of the times people can't handle it."

"Well, hopefully they do not remember their torments." I said with a fallen face.

"They will not," Irina said she looked over one of the worse off, "We need to keep secrecy after all."

With that we continued on our way up, seeing a great many rooms too hedonist to describe. Soon enough we were outside a door that was obviously barricaded. I peered inside of the building, and I could see the room was five people in sets of two, one glowing with the Devilish aura.

"Five inside, one devil and four heretics." I said as we stood outside the door, "When the door is destroyed, I need you two to stay to my sides so I can disarm them all."

Irina gave a whistle as she readied herself behind me, "Okay! You're a pretty big help with this Asia!"

I felt my cheeks grow a little red, "Th-thank you! All in the name of the Lord!" I said with a small cheer.

"Amen!" Irina yelled with Xenovia going close to the door, "Xenovia, make it wide!"

She received a nod from our teammate, the Exorcist bringing back her sword like one would a bat. In the next moment, the sword impacted the door and the entire wall shattered behind it. I felt bad for doing this to all the men inside, but it must be done to end this heresy!

"Zun Haal Viik!"

A blue wave went through the dust and debris, none had a chance as I could hear the sharp clanging of metal flying. Irina was the first to bolt in, the sound of flesh being cut rang into my ear before her fellow went in. This time I could hear the load cracking of bones as they were likely smashed by her monsterous size sword.

I myself quickly grabbed my crossbow, running into the debris to see a modern looking man and a sorcerer dead on the ground. I quickly took aim, firing a bolt into the Wizard, though it his the man easily ripped it out and casted a spell.

He released a torrent of lighting through the air, and though Irina was able to dodge out of the way, I and Xenovia were not as lucky. The attack caught her in the side of the face, her shield breaking away and exposing the girl to the element.

It traveled to me, and I was not able to dodge it coming. I felt a searing pain crawl up my leg as it struck me!

[red]Asia has taken 5 damage, she is now at 19 Wounds before critical[/red]

"Damn you fucking Exorcist!" I watched as the Devil jumped from his cover, releasing his own wave of lighting that impacted the three of us with relenting electricity!

As a lul on battle came, I gave a prayer as I readied myself for what will happen next!

As the lull came to an end, "Irina take the Devil!" I felt my core shake with fervorous power, "FUS RO DAH!"

Unlike before where the wave of blue blew away any weapons the men might have held, the wave instead held pure force. The first one to be hit was the magician, who took the attack head on and was blown into a wall off to the right. The Devil however was barely able to dodge the attack.

It did not help him though, as on my command the pair of exorcist appeared next to him. Both started chopping into the fellow, rending into his skin as his demonic skin was no match for the Holy Swords they wielded.

I myself quickly made my way forward and to the mage, pistol in hand. I was on top of him as I lined up a shot and fired, but once again his shield seemed to defend him from my attack. As he was trying to get up though, I was able to pelt a few bullets into him back.

The Devil now had a chance to fire an attack as I heard lighting from behind me. I hear a cry from Irina, but then a death cry from the Devil.

The mage was now standing up bleeding previously out of his back. He tried to conjure some kind of attack, but I quickly gave him a pistol whip on the hands before steadying my shot. Blessed my shot was, as the man's head exploded my last enchanted bullet.

"By the Lord that was hard." I slowly lowered my fire arm and turned to the Exorcist.

"It was, but we did good." Irina claimed as the Devil's corpse slowly turned into a pile of ash, "I will go ahead and call someone in to clean this place up and care for the people."

"Perfect."

Irina gave a small chuckle, "I wasn't wrong about you Asia, you fought pretty well. You will make a great Exorcist!" With that she ran over and hugged me. I gave a small laugh at her joy, and happiness for myself. All this meant that I might finally be able to rejoin the Lord's fold.


End file.
